Beginning Anew
by Pricat
Summary: Perry runs away after Phineas and Ferb don't want him but is adopted by a lonely girl and they start a friendship as they want to help each other...
1. Running Away

**A/N**

**Another P and F fic but it doesn't ivolve Doofy but Perry-centred as the idea came after reading A Forgotten Animal by Tails is FLUFF and I imagined something and had to write it at once but I'm almost finished with A Time of Friendship but in this, Perry runs away because Phineas and Ferb have outgrown him and was going to get shipped back to Sydney but is captured by animal control and sent to a shelter where a lonely girl that he met after running away adopts him and a friendship begins slowly as she's like him, secretive and lonely.**

**But I know Perry can help her and I know my fellow Perry fangirls aren't mad at me for these kind of stories but I like seeing Perry's emotional side and hope you enjoy... **

* * *

Perry shivered as hard rain fell over Danville as he had heard that Phineas and Ferb didn't want him anymore as this year they were starting middle school and they wanted to be cool but the turquise furred male didn't agree as he left knowing they would try to ship him back down under but he hated it there and would be treated like a freak and didn't want that to happen and had left before it crossed the pre teen's minds and ran on his hind legs but not wearing his hat.

He didn't know where he'd go or what to do as he had quit the O.W.C.A but Monogram hadn't erased his memories but he then fell and landed on his stomach in mud.

"Hey there little guy." he heard somebody say.

Perry noticed it was a human but wasn't an adult but looked like fourteen but she had nulit coloured hair, slender but wore turquise clothes making Perry smile sadly.

"You're so cute!

But you shouldn't be out here alone.

Don't you have a family?

Maybe you could come home with me." she said.

Perry shivered in the cold but liked the feeling of being in somebody's warm arms but suddenly he was taken out of her arms by a animal catcher.

"This creature is running around without a leash.

I'm taking him to the shelter." he said.

The girl was relieved knowing that the turquise furred male wasn't going to the pound but Perry gave her a sad look but she understood waving.

She then turned around using her long cane to go home...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself in a box but lying on soft stuff but he was worried because he knew what happened at pounds to the animals that didn't find any new homes but he was different and according to some humans, even _cute_ like that girl he'd met but he couldn't get her out of his mind and sensed she was like him but he sighed seeing that the food dish was full with insect guys and worms as he had a feeling the owner of this place knew his research on animals.

(**Perry's P.O.V)**

**It's been a weird day but I had a feeling the day would come along when Phineas and Ferb would do this to me but not in middle school but it just... hurts.**

**My heart is hurting.**

**But it can't get worse, right?**

**But what if I don't get adopted?**

**I know what their kind do to animals.**

**T-They destroy us.**

**Snap out of it Perry.**

**You've faced more dangerous things than this.**

**But it was for nothing.**

**Maybe...**

**That kid I saw was sweet.**

**She liked me and wasn't afraid.**

**I should rest...**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then curled up into a ball as he tried to swallow down the sadness but let it out as he cried himself to sleep but hoped that things would change for the better...


	2. Start of Something Special

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and in this chapter, you'll be introduced to Cyra who is my OC but she lives with her grandparents as her parents travel the world but she's lonely and her grandparents are aware and will help her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Cyra sighed as she lay awake in her bed later that night but was sad as she couldn't stop thinking about that cute little platypus she'd found but was worried for him knowing what happened to animals in those kinds of places but she sighed as she was feeling sad.

She hadn't recieved a letter from her parents who were travelling the world as they'd said they would write but she knew that wouldn't happen as they were too busy.

She'd only moved here to Danville a few days ago and she hated it as it wasn't home to her and the other kids were mean to her at school because she was different and had a wild imagination but was also visually impaired.

"_I wish I didn't have to go to school tomorrow as the other kids hate me and don't understand and tease me because they think my parents abandoned me but that's not true as they just went to travel the world for their magazine and promised they'd be back soon._

_I wish I had a friend in this town who cared about me..."_ she thought.

She'd been writing a story about animals being agents and loved it but hadn't a main hero yet but smiled as the idea came to her as she climbed out of bed and went to her desk with her notebooks and sketch books with her drawings and stories as she began drawing.

She smiled as she was done a while later as the drawing was done of a turquise furred platypus wearing a hat and a cape.

She felt better as she climbed back into bed as her eyes closed in

* * *

Perry awoke the next morning from a bad dream and relaxed seeing he was in the shelter but was sad seeing a few families adopting some of the animals and taking them to good homes but he looked away as he couldn't let anybody see him cry but his feelings were hurt a little but hoped that he could get out of here but dounted it as he saw the kindly old man that owned the shelter approach his cage with food.

"Don't worry big guy.

You'll get adopted someday.

We just need to find somebody.

But we don't give up hope." he said leaving.

Perry sighed as he ate knowing that it couldn't happen.

He then fell asleep as he was tired...

* * *

Tears were in Cyra's dazzling green eyes as she walked to Danville Animal Shelter where she helped the owner take care of the animals that were abandoned and found them good homes as the other kids had been picking on her again and beating on her as she had a few cuts and scratches on her but hadn't told anybody but she smiled a little entering the shelter as it was her sanctuary but she then went to see if there were any strange animals but gasped approaching Perry's cage as she remembered him from yesterday as she entered the cage and sat down beside Perry as his hazel eyes opened but was stunned himself.

In front of him was the very girl he'd been thinking about since yesterday but frowned worriedly seeing she was hurt as he nuzzled her as she smiled.

"You remember me huh?

I'm just having a bad day.

The other kids don't like me because I'm different.

But my mother said it's okay to be different.

I'm glad you came here.

I'm Cyra.

I moved here a few days ago." she answered.

"_Cyra huh?_

_Cool name..."_ Perry thought.

She just stayed there with him.

Perry seemed like they fit.

But she then heard her grandparents were here.

"Aww!

I wanted to play.

But it's okay.

I'll be back tomorrow.

I always do." she said.

Before leaving, she hugged him.

Perry smiled as he was thinking about her...

sleep.


	3. Excited About Being His Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and I know he's a little upset about Perry joining the O.W.C.A as he loves it and his members but it's a sweet idea but Cyra is a sweet kid and Perry wants to help her but he wants her to adopt him.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

It was Saturday as Cyra was getting dressed as she was going to the animal shelter but was excited as her grandparents said she could adopt an animal from there as she smiled having a clue about wjo she was adopting but sighed as she got her long cane and left after having breakfast but was feeling better as she heard some of the kids from her school snicker seeing her but she ignored them as she was looking forward to going to the shelter but she felt a little sad as she knew their words hurt her feelings.

But she arrived at the shelter and was helping to feed the animals but smiled as Perry looked up with his hazel eyes as she smiled feeding him as he was eating from her hand and was giggling as she liked the feeling but Mr Richter the man that owned the shelter smiled as he saw her with Perry and having fun but knew that she was lonely frow what he heard from her grandparents but he knew the turquise furred male could help her feel better.

Perry then nuzzled her as she smiled eating a cookie but had an idea as she put worms over it as he got excited as she laughed seeing him eat and enjoying it as she wondered where his old home was but Mr Richter didn't have any information on the turquise furred male but she didn't care as he was cute.

"You wanna come home with me?" she said.

Perry nodded smiling as he liked that idea.

She then laughed as she was having fun.

* * *

But at DEI, Doof was nervous wondering where Perry was as he had built an inator for the turquise furred male to stop and was worried as he wasn't here but wondered what was going on as Vanessa was nervous as she knew that he wasn't there but couldn't tell him that as it would hurt his feelings as she sighed but went to do shopping.

* * *

Cyra smiled as she was going home but she was taking home stuff so Perry would be comfortable living in her home as she couldn't wait but she was nervous as the other kids wanted to know what she was carrying as Phineas watched her go past but knew she was in their class but didn't say much as she looked like fourteen but was ten years old but he knew that she drew amazing sketches but knew the other kids didn't see things that way but he hoped that where ever Perry was, he was okay but went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Cyra was in her room drawing a comic about a platypus with super powers as she liked the idea but hadn't shown anybody else as they would laugh but her grandparents loved her creative talents and were encouraging them as she had set up Perry's bed and stuff for when he came tomorrow but she couldn't wait as she was getting ready for dinner but heard her grandmother talking to somebody but it was Linda as she was telling her about Cyra and why her parents weren't around but she understood as she hoped that Cyra would be okay but left as it was time for dinner but Cyra was setting the table but she was happy as she knew that things would be okay but didn't get any letters from her parents and knew they were busy.

But she knew that Cyra had a hard time making friends and veing visually impaired made it harder as she knew that she was kind and very polite towards those who treated her meanly but understood as her parents had taught her to treat others with respect and she heard her humming a song but she hoped that Perry was okay in the shelter but knew that Mr Richter was taking care of him but had a feeling his old owners had abandoned him but would take care of him.

Cyra was very quiet as she was drinking juice and having fun.

Later she was playing board games with her grandparents.

* * *

Meanwhile at Danville Animal Shelter, Perry lay awake that night thinking about being adopted by Cyra as he knew she was special like him and needed help from him like he needed help from her to be her friend but he knew that not all the animals in here as some were destroyed but he wasn't worried about that anymore as he wanted to be with her but knew that Doof was probably miserable without him coming in to foil his plans but maybe would visit him once he got out of here as then he could explain to Doofy about what was happening in his life but he yawned but was fighting sleep as he didn't want any nightmares again like last night but knew that wouldn't happen with Cyra but sighed knowing she was in middle school like Phineas and Ferb but she loved him but knew that things would be different but he then laid down.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**I knew I would find an new home as that Cyra girl sounds awesome as we've been spending some time together this week and she seems awesome but needs a little help making friends as she's in the same class as Phineas and Ferb but she doesn't need to act cool to make friends but I hope she's okay.**

**I know how it feels to be alone and hated.**

**I can't wait to see where she lives.**

**She says that her parents are busy.**

**Maybe I can change that.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then curled up as his hazel eyes closed.

He then hoped that things would be okay...


	4. Bringing Him Home

**A/N**

**Here's some more and things are a little quiet on the review front but I have a feeling some people don't like the idea but I like the idea but I hope people enujoy...**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for another review as I might put Doofy in it later as he is kind of upset that Perry won't come anymore but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cyra woke up excited as she knew that today was the day that an new member of their family would be coming home but was getting dressed as she heard her grandmother call her downstairs for breakfast as she was excited as they understood but she was nervous wanting to know if there were any letters from her parents but her grandparents knew she was anxious about that as it felt like her parents didn't care about her but her grandparents understood and had reassured her that wasn't true because they did care about her but were just too busy to write and Cyra understood but she was eating pancakes.

She had been up late drawing as she'd been a little sad about things but knew that things would be okay as she then went to do chores as she was thinking about things.

But she was heading to the animal shelter after dinner.

That was making her very excited.

* * *

At Danville Animal Shelter, Mr Ian Richter laughed as he was giving Perry a bath and the turquise furred male was kicking and splashing as the elderly man chuckled at him knowing that he would be perfect for Cyra but he knew that she was very quiet and kept to herself as she never wanted to tell her grandparents what was bothering her but smiled drying Perry off with a towel as his fur was all poofy but relaxed once Ian dried it but put him back in his cage until Cyra showed up.

He wondered what Doof was up to as he hadn't seen him since he quit the O.W.C.A and knew that Doof was mad and probably another agent had been reassigned to him like when he was assigned to the Regurgitator but hoped the Tri-State Area would be safe but knew Monogram was steamed too about him leaving.

He then fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Cyra then left her grandparent's house after dinner and the sun was still out but she was heading to Danville Animal Shelter to pick Perry up as she was excited about having an actual friend for once who wouldn't be mean to her because she was different like the other kids in the neighbourhood but she saw a bunch of them playing but ignored them as she was wearing her anti glare goggles but Phineas and the others were curious about her but she was humming walking to the shelter but she smiled approaching and entered as she saw Mr Richter waiting for her as Perry was in the enclosure waiting for her but was asleep as she entered but picked him up gently because she didn't want to wake him from his nap but left before her grandparents were worried but was holding Perry carefully in her arms but was happy as he felt like a plush to her but that didn't matter but she

When she returned to her grandparent's house, she heard people talking and saw that her grandmother was talking with Phineas's Mom but saw that Phineas was also there with some green haired kid but she went upstairs to her room with Perry in her arms but placed him on her bed that she'd made earlier and wanted to wait until he woke up but heard her grandmother call her.


	5. Okay To Be Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Perry Rocks.**

**I love your idea and wanna use it as I did plan for her to find out that Perry acts like a human and can walk.**

**I think it would be a cute scene...**

**I love Flameblaster13's idea and I loved his review but I'm not making him act like a mindless pet as that's not the real him but he'll be able to talk in front of Cyra and I plan to use it and enjoying a peanut butter and jam sandwich, a healthy version of peanut butter and jelly.**

**I hope you like.**

**I also found out that in a couple of weeks on September 21st, Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favourites CD will be released and I want it badly but our record stores over here won't have it and Perry's on the cover!**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself in a room filled with drawings and other things as he got onto his hind legs so he could explore but was amazed at what Cyra could create as he was reading some of her comics she'd drawn but was stunned reading some of the story she was writing about animal agents but wouldn't destroy it because it was something she'd came up with but he hid under the bed hearing Phineas's voice as he couldn't bear to look at the one who'd once shown him love but then outgrew him but he heard him mostly talking.

"W-Where did he go?" Cyra asked.

"Where did who go?" Phineas asked.

"My new pet platypus.

I left him asleep on the bed." Cyra answered to herself.

Phineas had remembered hearing from his mother that Cyra was visually impaired and didn't make friends easily but saw some comics on her bed making Cyra stunned but smiled.

"_He must be reading them after he woke up._

_That's so cool!"_ she thought.

Phineas then was about to ask Cyra what her platypus looked like but Linda was calling him and Ferb down as she needed to get home but Cyra was glad they were gone as Perry emerged from under her bed as she smiled.

"You were hiding from them weren't you?

I don't like them either but my grandparents think I need to make an effort with friendship.

But I have you.

You like my comic?

I drew it a few nights ago." she told him.

"Yes, Yes I did." he said.

"Wow you can talk.

That's so cool!" she replied.

Perry was amazed as he thought she would scream.

But he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Y-You're not afraid?

That's neat." he told her.

"I never knew you could talk.

I'm Cyra but what about you?

Should I give you an name?" she answered.

"I already have one.

My name is Perry." he told her.

"Sweet name.

I hope my grandmother makes hot chocolate.

Hers is the best.

I see you were reading my comics." she answered.

He nodded as he needed to make sure she wouldn't tell others that he could talk.

"Cyra there's something we need to talk about." he told her.

"Yeah go ahead Perry.

I'm listening." she said.

"You can't tell anybody that I can talk.

People would try to take me away.

Or perform tests.

I don't want that to happen.

Promise?" he said.

Cyra was nervous but he was looking at her with those innocent hazel eyes.

It was so cute and melted her heart as well.

"I promise Perry." she said hugging him.

He purred as he hadn't had a hug in a long while.

"It feels good to be hugged huh?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I haven't been hugged in a little while." Perry said.

He then heard her grandmother come in as she was wearing turquise pyjamas but saw she put a tray on Cyra's desk as she smiled seeing Perry in her grand daughter's arms as she knew this was helping her feel better because of her parents being abesnt.

"You should get ready for school.

You're going to be in a different class this year with other kids like you." she told her.

Cyra nodded in reply as she saw her grandmother leave but Perry saw fear in her eyes as she brought over the mug of hot chocolate as she drank some but was curious seeing Perry stare at the mug.

"You want some?

I don't mind." she said.

"Thanks Cyra." he said sipping some.

He liked the taste.

"You're welcome Perry.

I'm scared." she said.

"Scared about school?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes because I find it hard to make friends.

Plus the other kids don't like me because I'm different and visually impaired because of a rare genetic syndrome but I like you.

I like writing stories and drawing comics about my super platypus who was enhanced by science so he has powers but smarter than average humans.

I created that when my parents said they were going to travel the world.

My Dad's an animal scientist who likes helping animals.

My Mom is a writer.

She went with him." she explained.

Perry was in awe hearing this.

He didn't blame her for being sad.

"You're not strange Cyra.

You have a lot of love as you care about animals that people forget and abandon.

You have a great imagination too with all these stories and comics.

Never change as you're awesome the way you are." he told her.

"Thanks Perry." she said kissing his forehead.

She then laid down to sleep as he snuggled beside her.

He hoped that she would be okay...

* * *

**A/N**

**i hope you guys especially Perry Rocks and Flameblaster13 are ebjoying this as I love the story and the bond that Perry is beginning with Cyra is sweet and that's making me wanna write more but I will probably use PerryRock's idea in my next chapter along with Flameblaster13's idea as they both rock but sucks that from tomorrow, college will be cutting into my Fanfiction time but I'll keep working this along with my Shrek fics as I love them too.**

**I hope you guys like.**


	6. Rough Day

**A/N**

**Here's a little more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

**I'll be using your idea in this chapter as Perry might be returning to the agency as a part time agent but Doofy's a little angry that Perry is with Cyra but jealous and wants to get him back anyway he can.**

**Yeah I update fast.**

* * *

Doof was watching Perry asleep snuggling into Cyra's arms as he was a little steamed seeing his frenemy hadn't been with him because of some new owner but he was glad he'd put a tracker on him and was watching his move but he wondered what it was about this kid that made Perry not want to see him and wondered if Monogram knew about this but yawned as he was tired but fell asleep snuggling beside his plush of his frenemy.

His dark blue eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Cyra was woken by the sound of her alarm clock as it was seven in the morning as she rubbed sleep from her eyes but was hoping things would go better but looked at Perry who was still asleep and didn't want to wake him up yet as they'd been up a little late talking but she'd save him some pancakes when he woke but she was already dressed.

She hoped that he was okay as she went downstairs but saw her grandmother making breakfast as she sat at the table but was quiet and thinking about things but was eating pancakes but saved some for Perry.

But she went upstairs as she entered her room seeing Perry was awake and she didn't have to go to school for a while but had brought him some pancakes and coffee but he was still a little sleepy and the coffee was helping him wake up.

"Thanks Cyra.

You are an awesome owner.

You ready for school?" he said.

She nodded in reply as she had put stuff into her backpack including her sketch book which she drew her comics in as she needed a little help to feel brave about being in an new class as as Perry reassured her she'd be fine.

"You're right Perry." she replied.

He nodded in reply as he knew she would do great.

He then heard Cyra's grandmother call her as it was nearly time to go but needed to get to the bus stop on time and Perry sighed as the door closed but he then heard his wrist watch go off which was strange as he saw Monogram on the screen as he told him that he needed to go to the O.W.C.A as he had a deal that he needed to talk to him about.

He did sort of miss fighting crime and needed something to keep him busy while Cyra was at school but sighed leaving...

* * *

Cyra returned home later but was sad as she didn't have a good day at school as the other kids in her old class had found out that she was in a class with other kids like her and been annoying her at recess but it hurt her feelings a lot but she looked happy going upstairs as she would get to have fun with Perry after finishing her homework but when she entered, Perry was asleep on her bed but he seemed exhausted but she decided to do her homework but was very smart and finished the worksheet in a few minutes but she decided to sketch as she had an idea for another comic as she got her sketch book and sat on her bed beside Perry but hearing him growl relaxed her sadness as she hated being the kid everybody picked on because she was different.

She was listening to fantasy music on her earbuds but Perry woke up seeing sadness in her eyes as he wondered what was wrong but had a feeling that she would keep it to herself for now but he smiled seeing her sketch but heard her yawn as he smiled.

"Are you feeling tired Cyra?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"I had a rough day." she said.

"It's okay.

But take an nap.

I'll be here when you wake up." he reassured her.

Cyra then lay on the bed as he lay on her stomach.

He had told Monogram he wanted to be a part-time agent so he could be with Cyra all the time and Monogram agreed but he knew that the turquise furred male would take great care of her and balance being an agent.

But Cyra's grandmother smiled entering her grand daughter's room as Cyra's parents had sent her a care package from Tokyo where they were right now but put it on her bedside table.

Perry got off the bed gently and examined the writing on the package.

It had Cyra's name on it in Japanese.

He knew they cared about her.

A smile crossed his face as he saw her begin to wake up as it was dinner time as Cyra put Perry in her arms as they went downstairs but he knew she hadn't seen the package on the bedside table but he knew that she needed him.

* * *

Later that night before bed, Cyra was sketching again and was wearing a silver dragon necklace that her parents had sent her along with other things that they'd sent her but she was feeling sad as her parents wouldn't be coming home but Perry felt bad for her as she felt like her parents weren't wanting to come home but he was lying beside her as she had calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Perry asked her.

She nodded in reply as she was wiping tears away.

"It's okay Cyra.

I know you feel sad.

But they still care about you.

You have a family here.

Like your grandparents and me.

We care about you a lot." he told her.

"T-Thanks Perry.

I know you guys care about me." she said.

He and her were drinking hot chocolate.

But she then fell asleep.

Perry then snuck away for a while.

He was doing more training at the agency.

He hoped he could tell her about being an agent...


	7. Standing Up For Her

**A/N**

**More and I'm using the idea PerryRocks gave me as I know I would love to see Perry help Cyra with bullies that were bugging her especially since he's an agent.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster 13 for the review.**

* * *

Cyra was nervous as she was getting ready for school the next day but Perry had this feeling something at school was bothering her but he wanted to help her but couldn't unless she told him but knew that wouldn't happen and would head to the agency to do some training but he was going to work off some anger but he waited until Cyra was at school before leaving and wanted to tell her he was an agent but had a feeling that Monogram would want him to keep it a secret but knew she'd be able to keep the agent thing secret.

He then saw her stroke him as it was relaxing them both as they were stressed.

"Are you having trouble at school?

Like people picking on you?" Perry asked.

Cyra shook her head in reply.

"No Perry I'm fine." she answered.

But the turquise furred male could sense she was lying.

She then left her bedroom with her backpack.

Perry hoped she'd be okay...

* * *

Perry was at the O.W.C.A gym burning off some steam as he was thinking about Cyra but hoped she was okay and not in any trouble as he heard his wrist communicator go off as it wasn't to do with Doof but saw that Cyra was at the Nurses's office as she had a broken arm and a few bruises as she was calling Cyra's grandmother to come pick her up and he wanted to go see her but then heard that Doof was up to something and went to stop him and then would return home to cheer Cyra up as he had a bad feeling somebody was being mean to her but left in the hover car headed for DEI.

But Doof wasn't happy as he had trapped Perry in a trap but the turquise furred male knew he was angry because he thought that he'd forgotten about him but that wasn't the case as he escaped.

"I didn't forget about you Doofy.

I still care about you a lot.

But right now I have a more important mission.

Taking care of my new owner.

She needs me like you." he told him.

Doof understood as he saw Perry leave.

He hoped that the turquise furred male could help his owner.

* * *

Perry then returned to Cyra's home and to her room but saw that Cyra was asleep but was sad seeing red rims around her eyes but her right arm was in a cast as he climbed onto her bed and nuzzled her gently as she began to stir but sadness was in her eyes as he nuzzled her gently to reassure her but she was sad.

"You okay?

Your arm looks sore.

How did that happen?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it Perry.

I'm not going to be able to sketch for a few weeks.

Until my arm heals." she said.

* * *

Later that night, Perry then went to somebody who knew what it felt like to be picked on a lot as he went to DEI as Doof wondered what he was doing here but was stunned hearing that Perry's new owner was being picked on and he wanted to help.

"Maybe she should stand up for herself but if she's not good at it, you should.

The kids picking on her may act tough but inside they're insecure.

Have you told her you're an agent?" he asked.

Perry shook his head in reply.

"You know it's a dangerous idea Doofy." he told him.

Doof understood.

But Perry had an idea.

He then left but needing sleep.

He then returned to Cyra's house.

He then snuggled beside her.

A smile crossed his face as he had a plan.

* * *

Cyra was nervous as she was in the playground during recess and the kids were picking on her but didn't know that Perry was watching her and was steamed seeing her cry and that wasn't okay with him as he came out of his hiding place but the kids were stunned seeing him take a karate stance as they were nervous.

"Why do you care about her?

She's a freak." they said.

Perry then took care of them using karate as he was unaware that Cyra was watching him but the kids ran off scared.

He then removed his fedora before she saw.

"Perry?" she asked but he was gone.

She then heard the bell ring as she and the other kids went inside...


	8. Revealing His Agent Side

**A/N**

**More and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 and Perry Rocks for their reviews.**

* * *

Later Perry was in Cyra's room waiting for her to return from school as he remembered how he'd taken care of those kids that was bugging her but hoped they would leave her alone but was reading more of the story she'd been writing but smiled knowing she needed a villain for her story and smiled knowing that Doof was a great inspiration for a villain.

He was thinking about telling her about being an agent but knew that people would come after her but knew that he'd always wanted to tell Phineas and Fern he was an agent when they were his owners but smiled as he'd made up his mind but was excited as he had decided what to do but couldn't wait until Cyra came home from school but wasn't long as he was awoken hearing the bedroom door open as Cyra came in with a smile on her face.

"How was school?" he asked her.

"It was great." she answered.

He was happy hearing this as he had a feeling that his plan had helped her feel better as the other kids seemed to have left her alone but he had a feeling that was on her mind as she was doing homework but would wait until later as they could talk when Cyra's grandparents were asleep but he hoped that she wouldn't be angry or scared.

He saw her finish her homework and was having a snack but was writing more of her story about animal agents but she saw he had an idea as she was curious.

"Your villain should be an evil doctor bent on taking over the area but he takes over the world because he's angry." Perry told her.

A smile crossed her face at this.

"I like it." she said.

He was happy that he could help her.

He wondered if Cyra's parents would be coming home soon as he knew that she missed them but hadn't let her grandparents know about this as she didn't want them to feel worried but he understood as it was dinner time.

He thought about that as he and Cyra went downstairs for dinner but her grandparents had a feeling something was bothering her but she didn't want them to know but she had an idea for why the villain in her story was so angry but she would be writing later but her grandparents were going out tonight and a babysitter was coming to watch her until they got back.

After dinner, Cyra went upstairs along with Perry to her room and she was going to work on her story but Perry wondered what idea she had.

"The evil doctor's trying to take over the world because he misses his family and wants them to come home but they won't so he's trying to make them come home." she said as Perry was amazed.

"That's a great idea Cyra." he said.

She then continued writing as he lay beside her awake.

* * *

Vanessa was on her laptop as she was sitting on the couch in the living room of Cyra's grandparents house as she was good at babysitting but liked looking after kids like Cyra but was curious about her as the girl's grandparents had told her about Cyra but she went upstairs to see if the girl was okay as she noticed that the girl hadn't came downstairs in a while and hoped she was okay but heard her talking to somebody in her room as she saw her in a makeshift tent but saw that the girl had been writing but noticed the platypus by her side as it reminded her of her father's nemesis.

"Who're you?" Cyra asked nervous.

"It's okay.

I'm Vanessa.

Your grandparents told me to watch over you.

Your platypus is cute.

He reminds me of my Dad's nemesis.

He's a doctor." she told her.

"Is he an evil one?

Who wants to take over the area?" Cyra asked.

Vanessa nodded in reply.

"Cool like in my story." Cyra told her.

Vanessa was amazed reading it.

"This is good." she said to her.

"Thanks." she said.

They then went downstairs for a while...

* * *

Cyra was getting ready for bed as she knew that Perry was in her room on her bed but she remembered the platypus that had taken care of the kids that had been bullying her but she thought it was Perry but needed to ask and would do it when she came into her room but Perry was thinking as he knew that he would tell her about his secret identity as he saw her enter as she saw sitting on the bed beside Perry.

"There's something I want to know." she said.

"Go ahead Cyra." Perry replied.

"Earlier today at school, the kids were picking on me when suddenly out of nowhere this platypus like in my story showed up and kicked their butts which was so cool but it looked like you.

Do you know anything about it?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But what I'm about to say is to stay a secret, okay?

I was the one kicking bully butt.

I'm a secret agent.

I stop an evil nemesis from taking over the Tri-State Area." he said.

"That's so cool.

Just like in my story.

Don't worry Perry.

I won't tell." she answered.

He smiled as they fell asleep...


	9. Loathing

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 and Perry Rocks for their wonderful reviews and Perry Rocks gave me a cool idea and helped me come up with somebody that Perry will loathe as he thinks of him as a traitor because he has an owner.**

**Thanks to those who also read Friends Never Say Never which is another Perry centred story but I'm working on this and that one too.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Perry awoke the next morning knowing it was Saturday and that meant he and Cyra could have fun together all of today and Sunday because she didn't have school but she wasn't awake yet but he smiled yawning but had a strange dream about another platypus in an ninja suit but he was mad at him for having an owner but Perry had wondered what the dream had meant but he didn't dwell on it.

He then heard Cyra begin to stir as he was excited as she smiled hugging him as that was something she did every morning after waking up which he loved a lot but he saw her get dressed as she was going out on her bike but he wanted to come with her.

"Sure you can come.

You're my best friend." she said.

Perry blushed hearing that as he was getting feelings about her but was trying to quell them but knew that it couldn't happen.

He then felt happy as she picked him up as they were going downstairs for breakfast but he couldn't get that dream out of his head as he felt like he knew the ninja platypus from somewhere but couldn't remember but Cyra wondered what was wrong but he didn't want to tell her in case she got worried or scared but he knew she had kept his biggest secret but he felt it was his duty to protect her as well as help her so that's what he would do.

"I'm fine Cyra.

Let's have breakfast and then have some fun." he assured her.

She understood as they went into the kitchen but Cyra's grandmother was making waffles but she had to do errands but Cyra didn't mind as she and Perry were going to have fun but she hoped things would be okay.

After she and Perry had finished, Cyra grabbed her safety helmet as they left.

* * *

Cyra was enjoying herself as she was having an nice bike ride as Perry was in the basket but he was relaxing as the nice breeze was blowing through his turquise fur as he was beginning to forget about the dream he'd had but relaxed as they arrived at the park but were playing baseball as Cyra had never played it before but he liked doing this but knew she didn't have a lot of confidence in herself as he understood but wanted to help her as he was encouraging her to keep trying as she was kind of getting it but was overjoyed but somebody was watching them.

It was a platypus in a black ninja suit and was angry watching Perry with Cyra and wanted to get rid of him but knew that Doof wouldn't let that happen but he didn't care.

His name was Zenki.

He was Perry's brother but had escaped from the poacher.

He was mad that Perry had forgotten about his family to live with some human.

But he would wait.

He then saw Perry was alone and pounced on him.

"Who're you?

What's the big idea?" Perry growled in anger.

"You should know why I'm angry Perry." Zenki said.

"You know me?" he asked.

He watched as the mysterious ninja platypus removed his hood revealing his face as Perry gasped as it was a turquise furred male with hazel eyes like his but had a few scars on his face as Perry was stunned.

"Z-Zenki?" he said dazed.

"Yes Perry it's me.

The so called brother you promised you'd never leave.

But you did leave us to befriend humans.

You betrayed us Perry." he said.

Perry was nervous as he knew that Cyra wasn't to blame for what had happened to their family but he then saw Zenki lunge at him but threw him off as they were fighting but unaware that Cyra was watching in awe at Perry fighting to protect her but she wondered who the strange platypus was but Perry kicked him to the ground.

"The next time we meet, I won't hold back." Zenki whispered.

"Neither will I." Perry said staggering into Cyra's arms as he was injured.

"Perry you okay?

You look hurt!" she said.

"I'm fine Cyra." he told her.

"I know but we should go.

It's nearly dinner time." she said.

He agreed as she placed him gently in the basket and left the park heading home.

She hoped she could help him...


	10. Backstory

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Zenki is Perry's brother but he thinks Perry betrayed him because he has an owner and is an agent but Perry is the light to Zenki's darkness like Quadtrich is the dark to Jake's light in Avatar.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cyra was in the bathroom with Perry in the sink as she was tending to his wounds which were mildly serious but hurt him as she was bandaging them up but she saw he was a little shaken but understood and was curious about Zenki as he seemed to know him and wondered why he was so angry at Perry as he'd done nothing wrong.

"I'll tell you later Cyra.

Let's go have dinner, okay?" Perry said.

She understood as she had him in her arms as they left the bathroom and went downstairs but she hoped he was okay...

* * *

Zenki was angry as he was hanging out at a bar at the O.W.C.A headquarters as he was waiting for somebody to meet him as he was drinking a Long Island Ice tea but was in a foul mood over Perry beating him in that battle in the park but he would get his revenge soon as he despised his brother and planned to take over humankind but he saw Peter join him.

"Have you been waiting long Zenki?" he asked.

"I'm fine.

I was taking a drink to ease my pain." he answered.

Peter knew he was steamed about Perry as he detested him because he was jealous of what he and Doof had but smiled hearing Zenki tell him that Perry had an new owner as he had an idea.

"Let's use her to get to him Zenki." he said.

"Hai I agree." Zenki replied.

They then began to plan...

* * *

Perry woke from a very bad dream as tears were in his hazel eyes as he never really cried before in his life but he felt pain as his wounds were annoying him as he whimpered but Cyra woke as she had heard him talk in his sleep but was worried sbout him as they were good friends but she felt bad seeing tears falling from his eyes.

"Perry is something wrong?" she asked him.

He looked up noticing she had seen him upset.

"I-I'm fine Cyra.

Go back to sleep." he told her.

"How can I sleep?

When my friend needs me?

You need to tell me.

You'll feel better." she said.

He knew she was right about that as he couldn't keep the feelings of fear amd worry for both him but moreso for her as he cared about her a lot but knew she would worry.

"Zenki is my brother but he hates my guts." he said.

Cyra frowned hearing the word _hate_ but was curious.

"Why would your brother be mad at you?

You're family." she asked.

"I know but something bad happened to our family." he replied.

Cyra saw a look in his hazel eyes as he was remembering...

* * *

_It'd been an normal warm day in the coast of New Zealand and both Perry and Zenki had been playing most of the day and were having fun as their sibling bond was pretty close but they then heard laughter as it was human not animal making that sound as Zenki was mad._

_"The poacher is back!_

_We need to go help Mom and Dad." he said._

_"I-I'm scared Zenki._

_He'll catch us._

_I don't want to be hurt by him." Perry said._

_"Don't worry Perry._

_You're with me, remember?_

_Nothing bad ever happens when others are with me._

_Let's go!" he reassured him._

_Perry nodded as he felt able to move as he took Zenki's paw as they ran to where the poacher was but gasped as most of their friends were in a cage in the poacher's hand but Zenki was steamed now but Perry was shaking even more seeing the poacher corner their parents as Perry tried to fight him but got hurt but Zenki was captured along with their parents._

_"I promise I'll rescue you." Perry thought before passing out_...

* * *

Cyra was silent after hearing Perry's story but felt bad seeing him shake in fear at the memory as she scooped him up into her arms gently as he began to relax but he wanted to tell her more but would after calming down.

"He's now furious at me because I'm with you.

He changed since we were little.

I don't agree with him.

Not all humans are mean like you.

It's time he learnt that." he said sniffling.

"Don't worry Perry he'll come around.

Poachers are the bad guys, not us." she said.

He relaxed at her gentle touch as his hazel eyes closed as he curled up beside her in sleep.

She hoped things would be okay...


	11. Moving On From His Old Owners

**A/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating in a very long while.**

**Perry's still sad about Phineas and Ferb abandoning him but Cyra will comfort him no matter what.**

**I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Cyra noticed that Perry was shaking in his sleep as she understood he was having a bad dream but she was stroking his turquise fur as it relaxed him as his hazel eyes opened but fear was in them.

"Perry it'll be okay.

That bad guy is gone.

Besides I wouldn't let anybody hurt you.

You are my best friend after all." she said.

A shaky smile crossed his face at her words.

"I have to protect you Cyra.

I can take care of myself." he answered.

"I know but there are some things in this world you can't handle on your own and you need your friends to help you through it.

I know your brother is confused and you can't do this alone Perry.

Let me help.

It's what friends do." she told him.

"N-No!

I couldn't bear to see you get hurt.

Because of me." he said sniffling.

But he felt the girl's arms wrap around him in a hug.

A warm feeling was in his chest at this knowing Phineas used to comfort him when he was sad or scared like right now.

"_Forget them Perry._

_They don't want you anymore, remember?_

_They may have loved you before but now they abandoned you and want to be cool and think they don't need an extra ordinary pet like you but it doesn't matter now._

_You have Cyra now._

_She'll never leave you."_ a voice told him.

He was fighting back tears at the thought of forgetting about Phineas and Ferb as his bond with them was very close and special as he'd never met kids like them before but knew his time with them had passed.

He knew Cyra needed him now but he saw her stare with concern.

"Perry you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'll be fine Cyra." he answered.

But she wasn't sure.

"You don't look okay to me Perry.

Something's bothering you.

You have to let it out.

It'll keep gnawing away inside if you don't." she told him.

Perry fought back the urge to cry.

He knew secret agents didn't cry.

But being with Cyra was relaxing him.

"You know how you adopted me from that animal shelter?

I had owners before that." he said sniffling.

"Really?

Are they why you're sad right now?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"They were awesome and kind kids with very wild imaginations.

They always build the most outrageous things in the world like a rollercoaster through downtown and other cool things like treehouse robots and they always cared about me.

But they didn't know I was an agent.

If they did, I would've been fired or relocated.

You're different because you kept my secret." he began.

Cyra beamed at that in reply.

"They sound cool so far.

You wanna tell me more about them?

You don't have to if you don't want to." she said.

"I-I do.

They always said I was their best pet ever.

They would also let me sleep with them at night.

I loved them and they loved me.

We had a bond nobody understood.

But then something happened.

It changed things forever for me." he said sniffling more.

"Is it to do with how we first met?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes it is Cyra.

You know that the three of you attend middle school right?" he said.

"Yeah but what does school have to do with this?" she asked him.

"When they started middle school, they became the most popular kids in their class because most of the kids in their neighbourhood were involved in their summertime projects but they liked being cool but they had to make a choice.

Inventing their projects and being cool or...

Or keeping me and being mildly cool." he said.

Cyra gasped at that.

"That's not fair!" she added.

Perry smiled knowing she sided with him.

"Thanks Cyra.

At least you're loyal to me.

My old owners chose to invent their crazy stuff over me.

I ran away but that was okay.

Because I met somebody who truly cares about me.

You.

But I just can't forget my old owners." he said breaking down.

Cyra was angry and sad for Perry.

"What were your owner's names Perry?" she asked him.

"Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher." he answered.

"The red and green haired boys in my class?

They were your old owners?

They're jerks Perry now.

I've seen them with the popular kids.

Making fun of kids like me." she said.

Perry bit the lower bit of his bill at her words knowing Phineas and Ferb had been nice kids when he was their pet but he knew people who became popular changed into monsters and it made him sad hearing this had happened.

Tears fell from his hazel eyes as he was thinking about that but he saw Cyra hand him a Kleenex tissue as he dabbed at his bill and wiped his eyes with it.

"It's okay Perry.

At least you have somebody in your life now.

Who cares about you.

I'll never leave you." she said.

He smiled wiping away tears.

"T-Thanks Cyra.

You're a special kid." he said sniffling.

"I know Perry.

You're pretty special yourself.

Don't change no matter what." she said.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep.

But she had an idea for an new comic as she wanted to draw something to make Perry feel better...


	12. Having Some Snow Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's a snow day in Danville but Cyra and Perry are going to have fun.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry saw Cyra awake as it was seven in the morning and she had to get ready for school but she opened the curtains and gasped in awe seeing snow cover the area as he smiled but knew that she didn't have to go to school today as she hugged him.

"I hope school's closed for the day.

Then we can play all day." she said.

"I hope so too Cyra." he replied.

But she then heard his spy watch go off as she knew he had to go on a mission but she knew he'd come back and then they could play in the snow.

She saw him leave using the jetpack.

But she heard her grandmother calling her.

She then went downstairs...

* * *

When Perry returned to Cyra's room, he found her sketching and was curious to see what she'd drawn but he was in awe seeing the new comic she'd drawn as it was her super platypus but he was protecting his new owner from two new super villains that looked like Phineas and Ferb but older as Cyra smiled.

"Hey Perry you like the comic?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I have a feeling our talk last night inspired you huh?" he answered.

"Yes, Yes I did get inspired.

The super villains that he's fighting are based on your old owners.

They're henchmen to a Pouplarity Monster.

But the comic's not finished yet." she answered.

"Well I think it's great Cyra.

Let's go out in the snow, okay?" he said.

"I want to but I'm not good at playing in the snow." she replied.

"It's okay Cyra, I'll help you." he said.

"Well... okay." she said getting off the bed.

She then got dressed up warmly and followed Perry but was about to grab her long cane.

But Perry stopped her.

"You don't need it out there.

I'll help you out there." he told her.

She smiled in reply.

She then left the house with him.

* * *

Cyra was in awe as the snow looked so beauitful but she was nervous seeing kids playing but Perry knew she was shy around other kids but had an idea as he had a sled with him.

"I'm going to teach you about sledging.

It's fun.

We need to go to the highest hill in Danville." he told her.

Cyra understood as he was holding onto her.

They were climbing up the hill but she was nervous.

"Don't worry Cyra.

Would I ever let you get hurt?" he said to her.

"No Perry." she answered.

He smiled in reply.

They then got to the top but he got onto the front.

Cyra then climbed on behind him.

They then pushed the sled down the hill as Cyra closed her eyes as they got down the hill but Perry laughed as he was having fun but knew Cyra was a little scared.

"It's okay Cyra open your eyes." he said.

Her eyes then opened as she felt wind blow through her hair.

"I-I guess this is fun Perry." she replied.

"I knew you'd like it." he said.

They then landed in a snow drift.

Cyra was laughing as Perry smiled.

"Let's do it again.

It was fun." she said.

"Yeah.

But let's do something else fun." he answered.

"There's more fun stuff you can do?

In the snow?" Cyra asked.

"Yep come on." he said.

She then followed him.

* * *

Perry laughed as he and Cyra were having a snowball fight but they were having fun but Cyra shivered as it was cold but they heard Cyra's grandmother call them inside as they came in but Perry shook snow out of his turquise fur coming into the house but he felt good as he had helped Cyra have some fun in the snow.

He then saw Cyra's grandmother pouring hot chocolate into cups as Cyra took one but put the other one under the table for Perry as she knew that he loved hot chocolate.

"Thanks Cyra.

You're awesome." he whispered to her.

"You're welcome." she replied.


	13. Giving Them A Big Reminder

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Michelle for reviewing.**

**You inspired a great plot twist involving Perry's relationship with Phineas and Ferb and his relationship with Cyra but I hope you and others like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry was feeling good as he was thinking about the fun things he and Cyra had done today while it had been snowing but knew it wouldn't be like that in the morning but saw Cyra walk into the room dressed in fleece pyjamas.

"Hey Perry." she said.

"Hey Cyra." he said.

She smiled grabbing her sketch book which had the comic she'd been working on earlier in it as Perry was curious to see how the story would end but she knew Phineas and Ferb used to be nice until they became cool to the other kids in their class.

Then they'd changed and forgot about those they cared about.

Like Perry.

She had liked what Perry had said about them being kind and caring but it gave her an idea for the comic as Perry was curious.

"Working on your comic?

I can't wait to read it." he said.

"I know you'll like it." she said.

He saw her sketching intensely as she smiled finishing it but Perry gasped looking at it as tears were in his hazel eyes as he saw Phineas hugging him like old times after breaking the Popularity Monster's spell on them.

"... W-Wow Cyra.

It was awesome." he said nuzzling her for comfort.

"I'm sorry!

I didn't mean to make you sad." she said.

"I'm not sad.

I had happy tears in my eyes.

It would be cool if it happened like in this." he said.

An idea came to Cyra knowing in her comic, her super platypus had reminded the Popularity Monster's henchmen who they truly were and knew she could do the same to Phineas and Ferb so that they would go back to normal and maybe care about others again.

Perry wondered what she was thinking but knew she wouldn't tell him as it was a secret but he knew it was to do with her comic.

"You feeling better Perry?" she asked him.

"I'm fine.

I'm sorry for worrying you.

Besides you need your rest.

You have school in the morning." he said.

Cyra nodded in reply climbing in.

The turquise furred male smiled seeing her so calm.

He then climbed in beside her.

Her aura was soothing his worry.

His eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Cyra's eyes fluttered open as her alarm clock rang but she noticed that Perry was still asleep but decided to leave him alone to sleep but she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast but she smiled knowing that she had a mission of her own as she was eating oatmeal but would bring a bowl up for Perry but she smiled seeing her grandmother leave as she poured a bowl of oatmeal for Perry.

She then headed upstairs and into her room as Perry was awake and rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes but smiled seeing Cyra as he was eating oatmeal but she was sitting on the bed.

"Thanks Cyra.

Ready for school?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." she replied hugging him.

She grabbed her backpack and left.

Perry hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

Phineas wondered why Cyra was coming over to his and Ferb's lunch table but they knew she wanted to talk to them but she looked mad as Ferb gulped as she sat down.

"Hey Cyra whatcha doing here?

You barely talk to us in class." Phineas said.

"That's because I never had to before.

But an old friend of yours was sad.

That you abandoned him.

Just so some bigger kids think you cool.

He's too cool to be forgotten about!" she said.

Ferb knew she was talking about Perry.

Phineas's eyes were welling with tears at the photo of Cyra hugging Perry.

Ferb then saw her put it back in her locket.

"Think about that while being cool.

Perry was always there for you.

But I guess you forgot that." she said leaving.

Both boys were quiet at this.

* * *

Perry sighed as he just returned from another successful mission but heard Cyra's voice as she had just gotten home from school as he heard her footsteps going up the stairs as the bedroom door opened as he saw her come in but she seemed happy about something but he saw her frown seeing the bruises and wounds from fighting Doof but he left to clean up while she was doing homework knowing she'd be finished in a little while.

All day long, memories of being with Phineas and Ferb were in his head and they wouldn't go away no matter how hard he'd tried but he knew Cyra cared about him as he headed to the bathroom and entered tending to his wounds but he wondered why Cyra was in such a good mood but would ask her when he returned to her bedroom.

He smiled as she was sitting on the bed eating a cookie as he climbed onto the bed as she helped him on but she'd finished her homework but her grandmother had left her cookies and milk as a snack but she was sharing it with him.

"Thanks Cyra.

How come you're in such a good mood?" he said.

"I-I had a talk with your old owners at lunch." she said.

His hazel eyes widened nervous wondering what had happened.

"I reminded them about you.

They seemed to get it.

But I'm not sure.

I need to wait until I go to school." she said.

He was stunned hearing she'd stood up to his old owners just for him.

She smiled feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Thank you Cyra.

That's what you were planning last night huh?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

But they heard the doorbell ring.

Perry wondered who it was.

Cyra then heard footsteps...


	14. Getting Advice From Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**But I know that Cyra will help him make up his mind about who he wants to be with.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Cyra then saw her bedroom door open as she saw Phineas and Ferb enter but wondered what they were doing here but the both of them sighed seeing Perry lying on Cyra's bed but Cyra saw him shiver in fear as he knew that they'd been his old owners but had abandoned him.

"What're you doing here?" Cyra asked them.

"W-Well Ferb and I were thinking about what you said as we remembered how Perry was always there for us but we felt bad about abandoning him.

We were hoping that he would forgive us." Phineas said to her.

Cyra was worried knowing Perry was nervous as he saw Phineas pick him up but he was struggling in the red head's arms but he was talking in platypus but his body lanuage was saying to Phineas to let him go.

"Phineas I think he wants put down." she told him.

Ferb felt bad for Perry as he would be the same if he was the pet and Phineas abandoned him.

"But it's okay boy.

You take your time thinking.

You know we could be friends again." Phineas said.

Cyra saw Phineas leaving something but Cyra saw it was a red blanket but saw Perry hug it as she was curious as Ferb knew that he and Phineas should go before they were late for dinner.

There were tears in Perry's hazel eyes as he hugged her.

"It's okay Perry.

I see my reminding them about you worked.

What about the blanket?" she said softly.

"I-It was the first thing they gave me.

When I first came to live with them." he said sniffling.

"Aww that's so cute Perry.

I know you'll decide what's right for you." she assured him.

Perry blinked back tears at her words.

"T-Thanks Cyra.

You're a good friend." he said to her.

She then began sketching in her sketchbook.

"You're drawing another comic?

Is it about your super platypus?

He seems really cool." he said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Yeah he's cool like somebody else I know." she replied.

Perry's hazel eyes widened knowing she meant him.

"You based him on me?" he asked.

Cyra nodded in reply.

"Yeah he's based on you.

You're the coolest platypus I've ever met.

I understand if you wanna go with your old owners." she told him.

He then hugged her as she felt him nuzzle her.

"You've got a good heart Cyra.

You need somebody in your life like me.

Besides I don't know if I can trust Phineas and Ferb.

After what happened." he said softly.

Cyra smiled as she heard her grandmother calling her.

"I'll bring you up some dinner in a while, okay?" she told him.

He nodded in reply seeing her leave.

He knew one other person who could help him as he hoped he was home and not wrapped up in one of his inators as he left using the jet pack knowing that Cyra wouldn't mind that he'd left but would return before she had to go to bed.

He hoped that Doof would understand.

* * *

Doof was stunned seeing Perry at his home and he hadn't worked on a blueprint yet but had a feeling his frenemy wasn't here to foil his scheme but saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he had a feeling that something was bothering him as the turquise furred male needed advice but was stunned hearing Perry explain but knew his frenemy was conflicted between Phineas and Ferb his old owners and Cyra.

"I think you should forget about those two boys.

They had their chance and blew it.

I know you have been attached to them since you were first assigned to them.

But it's time to let them go Perry.

Besides Cyra needs you more." he said.

"I-I know I should let Phineas and Ferb go.

But they feel like family to me.

You'd understand if you were in my webbed feet." he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I would let your heart decide Perry." he told him.

Perry sighed as he knew Doof was right.

But he had to go before Cyra was worried.

"I have to go Doofy.

Cyra's waiting.

Thanks for the advice Doofy." he told him.

"Anytime Perry." he replied.

He then left DEI...


	15. Still Making Up His Mind

**A/N**

**Here's more and don't worry because Perry will figure out what he needs to do.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and it's not weird you're a Perry geek as I'm one too but I'm also working on a sequel to A Fleeting Gift but I'll post it sometime later.**

**Yeah it's ironic we're both online right now.**

* * *

Cyra entered her bedroom as Perry was eating the pasta and meatballs that she'd brought for dinner but he looked sad as she knew he was upset about who he wanted to be his owner but she was putting on her pyjamas as they were warm feety pyjamas.

She smiled sadly sketching as Perry finished eating but climbed onto the bed as he nuzzled her gently knowing she was imagining and didn't want to distract her but she stroked him gently.

"Hey Perry you went on a mission.

While you were gone?" she said.

"S-Sort of Cyra.

I was asking Doofy for advice about my problem.

I know Phineas and Ferb abandoned me just to be cool but they've veen brothers to me since I was little but I still care about you.

You're awesome and need me." he said.

Cyra then had an idea.

"What if you stayed here but visited Phineas and Ferb sometimes because that way it will feel like you have three owners.

That way we can still be friends." she suggested.

The turquise furred male's hazel eyes widened as he was in awe.

"You like my idea Perry?

It's something that's happening in my comic." she said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But I don't know.

It would hurt me if I tried." he told her.

She understood as she hugged him.

"I know you'll know what to do Perry.

You're one smart agent." she said.

He blushed at that.

"I'd rather be a platypus then a kid.

Then I could be an agent." Cyra said.

Perry smiled at her whim.

It reminded him of Doofy sometimes.

He then saw her draw something.

He smiled seeing it was her as a platypus.

"Wow you look cool.

But I'd miss you like you are." he said.

Hw then saw her yawn.

"We should get some sleep.

You have school in the morning." he told her.

Cyra's eyes closed in sleep as Perry smiled.

"I love you Cyra.

I'll protect you from harm.

Like the way you help me." he whispered.

He then nuzzled her sleeping beside her.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Later that morning, Cyra's eyes fluttered open as she realised it was early and saw Perry was still asleep but went downstairs as her grandmother was up but she had heard Perry sleep talk and smiled knowing he cared about her as she was as extra ordinary as he was and she wasn't a platypus but she was helping her grandmother make breakfast but went to get dressed while it was in the oven but saw Perry sitting on the bed rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Good morning Perry.

I hope you slept okay.

I heard you talking in your sleep.

But that's okay.

You hungry?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I am hungry Cyra.

Let's go." he said blushing.

She then saw him follow her in pet mode.

She still thought he was cute like that.

But liked him as his agent self.

She then slipped him some pancakes under the table.

"Thanks Cyra." he whispered.

She smiled in reply.

But she knew Phineas and Ferb would want to know if Perry wanted to be with them but knew it wasn't her choice or theirs but Perry's choice and she wasn't rushing him but she hoped things would be okay.

* * *

"What do you mean he hasn't made up his mind yet?

He's a platypus for crying out loud!" Phineas said.

Cyra had seen them sit at her lunch table as they'd wanted to know if Perry was coming back to them.

"He may be a platypus but he's a smart one.

It's too bad." she replied.

"Too bad what?" Ferb asked.

"Too bad you don't know that much about Perry.

He has a whole other life.

One you wouldn't understand." she said leaving.

Phineas was confused by Cyra's answer.

He shook his head as they left the lunch room...


	16. Reassuring Cyra

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope I Luv Perry likes.**

**Cyra is a little mad that Phineas and Ferb think of Perry as nothing more but an normal platypus when in fact he's extra ordinary but Perry can help her calm down.**

* * *

Perry wondered what had Cyra so steamed when she came home from school but had a feeling that something had happened while at school but would wait until she'd finished her homework to talk but she finished in a hour making him smile as they were eating cookies.

"Why're you so mad today Cyra?

I've never seen you like this." he said.

"Phineas and Ferb made me steamed." she answered.

Perry was worried as he hoped the boys hadn't hurt her but there were no bruises on her so had a feeling they'd been talking about him.

"Yes, Yes we were talking about you.

They wanted to know if you made up your mind.

I told them you were unsure and they weren't happy.

They think you're dumb.

But that's not true.

You're smarter.

How come they don't see that?" she answered.

Perry was a little scared seeing her angry but understood that she was being protective of him which he was touched by.

|"I need you to breathe deeply.

I need you to be calm before we talk further." he said.

"Okay." she said imhaling.

Perry counted five minutes as she exhaled.

She seemed more calm now.

"Thanks Perry.

It's just they don't know the real you." she said.

Perry knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Yes it made me angry.

That they didn't know who I really am.

But if I did, it would blow my cover.

But thankfully I don't live there anymore.

I'm a part time agent now." he said.

"Yeah but it must hurt.

When they think that.

But you're awesome.

Let's hope things go okay.

I've never really had a family.

Before meeting you Cyra." he answered.

"Really?

You never had a real family?

That's sad.

But you have one now.

I'll always care about you." she told him.

"I know you will Cyra." he replied.

She then hugged him but heard her grandmother call her as she wondered what was going on as she left her room but Perry hoped she was okay as he took an nap as he'd been training at the O.W.C.A gym.

* * *

Cyra was stunned hearing her parents were coming for a visit making her excited as she wanted to tell them everything that had been happening in Danville since she'd came there but hoped they'd like Perry as her grandmother told her they were coming this weekend as the young girl ran upstairs as dinner wasn't ready yet but Perry woke up hearing the bedroom door open as Cyra came in as she had a smile on her face.

"My parents are coming this weekend to visit!" she said.

"That's great Cyra.

I know you guys will have fun.

But you can't tell them about my agent stuff.

Or that I can walk and talk like a human.

I don't want to lose you Cyra.

You're important to me." he said.

"Aww it's okay Perry.

I won't tell them about your agent stuff." she replied.

"Thank you Cyra." he answered.

She hugged him as it was dinner time.

* * *

Later that night, Perry saw Cyra was still awake as he knew she was excited about her parents coming to visit but knew she was worried about them because she knew her parents weren't always there and had a feeling they didn't know her at all like her grand parents and Perry did but the turquise furred male knew she was scared as there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey it'll be okay.

They will still love you.

Even if they've been away for a long time." she said sobbing.

He knew that Cyra's parents were travelling the world and too busy to talk to their daughter but that was why he had became a part time agent and hadn't went back to Phineas and Ferb because they had others that cared about them while Cyra didn't beside him.

"It won't be okay Perry.

They probably forgot about me.

They're too busy.

I know it's because of their jobs.

But sometimes I wonder if they care about me.

Or think of me while working." she said sniffling.

Perry understood her feelings as he was beside her in the bed but saw her look at him with tears in her eyes but he saw insecurity and hurt in those warm eyes of hers.

"I may not be a father or have kids.

But I know they still think about you Cyra.

You're their daughter.

You need to tell them this.

When they visit.

Like the way you're telling me now.

I think Phineas and Ferb would understand if I stay here but visit from time to time so that way it'll be like having three owners but I hope they're not mad when you tell them at school tomorrow." he said weakly.

Cyra was nervous hearing him coughing and sneezing.

"Ssh Perry you don't look so good.

You should rest." she said gently.

He nodded as they fell asleep...


	17. Befriending Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

* * *

Cyra heard Perry sneeze as she woke the next morning but she felt his forehead and felt he had a high fever but she knew that it was cold but she saw him try to stand up on his webbed feet but fell to his knees as Cyra ran to his side but he was shivering as she had concern on her face but Perry felt her pick him up gently.

"Don't try going anywhere Perry, okay?

You're not feeling too good." she said.

"I-I know...

B-But I have to go see Doofy..." he said coughing.

"I'm sure he'll understand Perry.

Because I don't want you to get worse." she said.

He smiled weakly seeing her leave but she returned with an ice pack as she placed it on his head gently as he shivered a little at her touch bbut his head was hurting as she gave him some asprin for his headache.

"Thanks Cyra..." he said softly.

"You're welcome.

Just rest Perry." she said.

She then wrapped his blanket around him as he was asleep but knew she had to go to school but grabbed her backpack as she left closing the bedroom door softly so she wouldn't wake him up but hoped he was okay.

* * *

Doof was scared as he saw Perry sick in bed in Cyra's bedroom but felt sorry for his frenemy as he then decided to bring him to him for a while but bring him back before Cyra came back from school as he left DEI heading for Cyra's grandparent's house but headed upstairs to Cyra's bedroom but opened the door softly but he was in awe seeing all Cyra's comics about her super platypus that looked like Perry but smiled knowing how much she cared about his frenemy.

"_Wow this kid really cares about Perry like I do._

_But he needs me._

_I hope you'll be okay."_ he thought.

He then picked up the turquise furred male softly but put the ice pack on Perry's head as he left but hoped he wouldn't be mad at him but would come back before Cyra came home from school knowing she'd worry about Perry's safety especially as he was ill.

He then left the room and the house and got into his car.

He then left...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open finding himself on Doofy's couch in his living room but had a feeling Doofy had found out he wasn't feeling too good and wouldn't trap him but he saw Doof on the couch beside him.

"H-Hey Perry...

I brought you here for a while.

But I'll take you back to Cyra.

Before she comes home from school.

She seems like a sweet kid.

Creative too." he said.

Perry smiled weakly.

"Yes, Yes she is a great kid.

I think you should meet her." he told him.

Doof smiled at that.

"I'd like that Perry." he replied.

He hoped Cyra was okay at school knowing Phineas and Ferb would be mad when she told them his decision knowing how she wasn't good at interacting with other kids but his coming into her life was helping her with things like that as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

But Doof went into the kitchen and was making his frenemy soup knowing it helped people who were sick but he hoped Perry was okay as he cared about him deeply like Cyra.

He was distracted from his train of thought hearing the microwave ping as the soup was ready as he put on oven gloves as he didn't want to burn himself or hurt Perry.

He then walked into the living room and heard Perry begin to wake.

"H-Hey Doofy.

Is that soup?" he asked coughing.

"Yes, Yes it is Perry.

I made it for you." he told him.

The turquise furred male smiled.

He knew how much Doof cared about him.

He then saw Perry eating but liked it.

"It's another family recipe." he said.

Perry smiled weakly remembering how much he'd liked Doof's recipe for cheese.

"You should consider being a chef Doofy.

You'd be great at it." he said sneezing.

He then dabbed at his bill with a tissue.

"How're you feeling Perry?" he asked softly.

"Still under the weather Doofy." he said softly.

He noticed that Cyra would be coming home as Doof scooped him up gently as he had him in his arms but Perry wasn't resisting likre when Phineas had him in his arms the other day but liked it as a warm feeling was rushing through him but didn't know if it was the fever but Doof looked worried as his frenemy was burning up leaving DEI.

* * *

Cyra was stunned seeing Doof sitting on her bed as she entered her room but closed the door so her grandparents wouldn't see but was nervous and curious about him but knew he was Perry's nemesis and his frenemy but wondered what he was doing here but needed to check on Perry first as she saw an new ice pack on his forehead having a feeling Doof had put it on his head.

"H-Hey Cyra...

Why're you sad?" he asked weakly.

"I-It's nothing Perry.

I'll tell you later.

How're you feeling?

Why is Doofy here?" she said softly.

"H-He brought me back.

He was taking care of me.

While you were at school.

He's like you Cyra." he answered coughing.

"How is he like me Perry?" she asked softly.

"He had nobody to count on growing up.

His parents didn't care about him as a child and only cared about his brother Roger so being naughty is his way of making people notice him because he wants people to care about him.

But I'm his only friend and confidant.

Like with you.

He lives alone in an apartment all alone.

He's not evil, just misunderstood." he explained.

Doof then felt her hug him.

It gave him a warm feeling.

"Thanks Doofy for helping Perry.

You wanna be friends?" Cyra said.

Perry smiled at her words.

"Aww of course.

But I'd better go.

I don't want to get you guys in trouble." he said.

"Okay Doofy.

I'm sure Perry will see you later.

When he feels better." she said.

"I hope so too Cyra." he said leaving.

Perry then saw her doing homework at her desk but would be done soon...


	18. Caring About Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.#**

**I was re reading the story and decided to update but in this chapter, Cyra's parents visit and have a few pieces of news Cyra mightn't be happy with but I know Perry will help her.**

* * *

Cyra was sketching later but she was worrying on the inside about her parents visiting this weekend as she had a bad feeling in her stomach but sketching was taking her mind off it but she heard the door open as Perry entered in agent mode but took off the fedora but could sense that his owner's aura was tense but knew that sketching was relaxing her but had overheard her grandparents talking and divorce had been one of the words he'd overheard them saying.

A small smile crossed Cyra's face seeing him as he lay on her bed in pet form but he decided not to tell her about what he'd heard as it would upset her more but Cyra wondered what was wrong.

The turquise furred male sighed knowing Cyra wanted to know why he was quiet but he could tell her a little but not mention the divorce thing as it would upset her.

"I overheard your grandparents.

They were talking about your parents visiting." he said.

Cyra wondered why that would make him worried but he was hoping she wouldn't ask why that would worry him.

"Are you afraid?

That'll we'll be split apart?

From each other?" she asked.

He nodded as that was one of the worries in his mind about her parents coming to visit but he hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Don't worry Perry.

I won't let that happen to you.

We're good friends." she reassured him.

A shy smile crossed his face at her words.

"I know.

But grown-ups think different.

Let's not talk about it." he said yawning.

"Are you tired?

I bet being with Doofy made you sleepy.

Only there's one thing I don't get." she said.

"What is it?" Perry asked.

"If Doofy's your friend, how come you have to defeat him?

It's just a little strange." she said.

Perry chuckled at her question.

"Yes, Yes it's odd.

When we were first assigned to each other, we hated each other's guts and fought a lot but as time passed, we realised we had a friendship and we decided that it was better we were friends than enemies but nobody knows.

Not even my boss.

But it's okay." he said blushing.

"Are you embarrassed about it?

You shouldn't.

I know you care about him.

Like he does about you." she said.

"You're right Cyra.

I shouldn't be ashamed.

Doofy and I have a rare bond." he said.

Cyra smiled seeing him fall asleep.

But she had ideas for an new comic.

She then started sketching another super platypus but this one had dark blue eyes like Doofy and dark brown red fur but she smiled knowing Perry would like this one but it was making her feel better.

But she saw it was midnight and it was Friday.

She knew her parents were coming tonight.

But she knew Perry would help her.

* * *

Cyra was very quiet as she was in the playground on a swing but her thoughts were elsewhere as she was nervous about her parents visiting for the weekend but Phineas wanted to talk to her but would wait until lunch time to do it but he wondered why she looked so freaked but wondered if Perry was okay but had no clue he was in the area watching over Cyra but knew she was nervous but hoped Phineas wouldn't see him as it would be hard to explain.

He needed to help her relax but had her sketchbook as he knew that would help her feel better but had seen the comic she'd been drawing and really liked it but saw the red head boy leave her as he came out of hiding but hugged Cyra.

"What're you doing here Perry?

Phineas and Ferb could see you.

I don't want to get you in trouble." she told him.

"It's okay Cyra.

I came to bring you your sketchbook.

I think it might help you relax.

You know about later?

Besides I'm going to Doofy.

He's helping me with something." he told her.

She then took the sketchbook from him but hugged him.

He then left making sure nobody saw him as he left.

But he was unaware Phineas had seen him.

* * *

Later at lunch, Cyra was sketching in her sketchbook and working on the new comic she'd started last night but didn't notice Phineas approaching but he had something on his mind as he'd seen his old pet leave using a jetpack but was concerned and needed to know what was going on with Perry and knew Cyra would know.

"N-No, No I haven't done anything to Perry!" she said.

"Really?

Then why was he here earlier at recess?

Driving a hover car?" he demanded.

"He was bringing me my sketchbook.

But that other thing is a secret.

Sorry." she said.

"A secret huh?

Tell me." Phineas demanded.

Cyra shook her head in reply.

Phineas then got mad as he hit her in the face.

Ferb was stunned at his brother as Cyra had a black eye.

She then left the room.

* * *

Perry wondered why Cyra was on her bed crying when he returned from Doofy's place and wondered why but was scared seeing the black eye as something told him sombody had hurt her as he left the room but returned as he had a cold cloth in his hand as he climbed onto her bed but saw it was nasty.

"It'll be okay Cyra.

Who would dare hit you like this?" he asked.

"P-Phineas." she answered.

Fear gripped his turquise furred body hearing this as his hazel eyes widened.

"W-Why would he do this to you?

You should've told somebody.

But I'm glad you didn't hit him." he said.

She whimpered as he placed the cloth on her eye.

"He was asking about your secret.

He saw you leave in the car.

But I didn't tell him.

Our friendship is more important." she said.

Perry smiled at her loyalty to their bond.

"Thank you Cyra.

You're very loyal to me.

Phineas is not himself." he said.

Cyra nodded in reply.

* * *

Cyra was sketching and ignoring the pain in her eye but heard the doorbell ring as she knew it was her parents but Perry hugged her relaxing her as they heard her grandparents call her down but Perry was following her in pet mode but knew she was nervous but would make her feel better but he was amazed seeing her parents as they seemed nice but he saw Cyra quiet as she was with her parents but had an idea on breaking the ice by using his natural cuteness as Cyra's parents were stroking him and saying he was cute.

"We need to have a talk honey." Mark told her.

Cyra was nervous as they went to her room...


	19. Deciding To Go

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

* * *

Perry then found Cyra lying on her bed upset as he wondered what was wrong with her but remembered her parents and her had a talk but was nervous as he wondered if it was something her parents had told her as she felt him nuzzle her as she looked up at him with teary eyes but he was concerned about her as she wiped away tears with her hand.

"It's my parents.

They want a divorce.

Plus they want me to move to Sydney with them.

But I don't know." she said.

Perry was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Cyra.

You don't have to move if you don't want to.

Even if you did, I'd come with you." he reassured her.

She smiled wiping away tears.

She knew she had no choice.

He needed to get advice.

* * *

Doof was stunned hearing from Perry what was happening to Cyra but felt sorry for her as he knew how it felt to be a father and divorce his wife but even more stunned that Cyra would move with her parents to Sydney but the turquise furred male sighed as he heard Doof ask him about what he was going to do.

"I'm going with her Doofy.

She needs me." he said.

Doof understood why his little frenemy was doing this.

He then hugged him tightly.

"Where're you going?

When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Sunday night." he answered.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened.

"Y-You won't be back for a long while right?" Doof asked.

"No, No I won't Doofy.

I'll write you everyday." he told him.

Tears fell from his eyes as Perry left.

* * *

Perry then returned to Cyra's grandparent's house but saw Cyra was sound asleep in bed as he felt bad for her as he climbed in beside her as he always made her feel better when she was sad but he knew that her and Doofy needed cheering up but knew tomorrow was Saturday and he could go see Doofy and bring Cyra with him so they could have some fun before leaving for Sydney.

His hazel eyes then closed as he fell asleep...

* * *

Cyra's eyes opened the next morning as she found Perry awake but wondered what was on his mind as he asked her if she wanted to go to DEI with him as she nodded in reply as they left even though Cyra was in her pyjamas, they'd be back before breakfast but Cyra was quiet as they were in the hover car.

He hoped Doofy was okay as they entered but Perry smiled as he heard Doof was up but drinking coffee as it helped him wake up but he was stunned as Perry hugged him but he blushed with tears of joy in his dark blue eyes.

"Hey Doofy why're you crying?" Cyra asked him.

"B-Because I'll miss you guys.

When you leave tomorrow.

You guys are my only friends." he admitted.

Cyra then hugged him making him blush more.

"Aww it's okay Doofy.

Let's go have some fun, okay?" Perry said.

Doof nodded as he along with Cyra and Perry were in the hover car...


	20. Moving Jitters

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Perry has a crush on Cyra but hasn't told her as he knows it'd be weird.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cyra and Perry returned to her grandmother's house but knew it was nearly dinner time as she was wearing a lab coat that Doofy had given her as she'd been wearing pyjamas for most of the day but the turquise furred male saw her change into clothes so her parents and grandparents wouldn't know that she and him had been out all day but had been having fun as she hugged him as he knew they'd had a good day hanging out with Doofy and going to Tokyo but he knew their little adventure had inspired ideas for her stories and comics as she had packed most of her stuff for leaving tomorrow.

"Perry you okay?

Why is your face a little pink?" she asked him.

"I-It's nothing Cyra.

I'm not ill.

But let's get something to eat, okay?

We're both starving from today huh?" he said.

Cyra nodded in reply as she removed the lab coat as Perry was in pet mode but wore a dark blue bracelet around one of his paws as he blushed a little as it was a friendship bracelet Cyra had given him when they'd been in Tokyo as a sign of their deep friendship as he felt butterflies inside him looking at her but ignored the feeling but would ask Doof after dinner.

Cyra laughed as they ran downstairs but her grandmother smiled seeing she was happy for once.

Her parents had allowed her to take Perry with her.

She smiled eating noodles but had put a plate under the table.

Perry smiled as he was eating.

* * *

Doof was in awe hearing from his frenemy he had a crush on Cyra but understood as in human years he was the same age as her but knew it couldn't work out unless he was human and he couldn't do that as Cyra needed him but Doof understood as he thought it was cute but knew that he could show his love for her as her pet without it being weird.

"Your idea makes sense Doofy.

It's just today was so amazing." he said.

Doof agreed in reply.

He looked at his watch seeing it was midnight.

"You should go home Perry.

Somebody's probably missing you." he told him.

He agreed as he left.

He hoped Cyra was okay.

* * *

He was stunned seeing that Cyra was still awake when he returned but was sketching and probably working on her comic she'd started a few days ago but knew she was scared about moving but understood as she didn't know anything about Sydney or what the kids there were like as he had a feeling she imagined they were jerks like Phineas and Ferb but he knew that not all human kids her age were mean but he understood as he climbed onto the bed in pet mode but smiled seeing her comic.

She'd drawn Doof as a dark brown red furred platypus male with powers like the one she'd based on him but saw that they were friends like he and Doof were but he felt a twinge of sadness in his heart knowing he'd never see Doofy again as he felt Cyra's arms wrap around him in a hug as it was like she could sense when he was sad.

"You're thinking about Doofy, right?

It's too bad he couldn't move to Sydney.

Then you'd get to see him everyday." she told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yeah it would be cool.

But I'll e-mail him everyday.

Right now I'm worried about you.

I know you're nervous about moving.

But Sydney is nice." he reassured her.

Cyra nodded as tears were in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes I-I'm scared about moving.

How do you know Perry?" she told him.

"Platypi come from Australia.

I've visited Sydney many times.

I'll help you adjust." he assured her.

"I forgot you came from there." she said yawning.

"We should sleep.

We have a huge day later.

I'm going to Doofy's." he said.

Cyra was already asleep.

"I love you Cyra." he thought.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep.


	21. Spending the Day Together

**A/N**

**Here's more and today's the day Cyra and Perry are moving to Sydney with Cyra's parents but Perry is spending time with Doofy before going but he's also nervous too.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened slowly the next morning from sweet dreams about him and Cyra but smiled seeing she was asleep but decided to let her sleep as she needed the rest for travelling later but he decided to go see Doofy and feturn before breakfast but hoped things would be okay as he knew Cyra was nervous about moving to an new place.

He knew he wasn't human like Cyra was but he loved and cared about her with all his heart and nothing would stop that, not even Monobrow if he found out but he sighed leaving as he knew Doofy was probably in a bad mood because Cyra and him were leaving later tonight but deep inside of him beside the tough agent facade, he was feeling a little scared himself but was trying to handle it as Cyra needed him and he had to be strong for her sake but shook off these feelings as he left the house.

He arrived at DEI in the hover car but parked it knowing nobody would give him a ticket and Doofy didn't mind but he used his grappling hook to climb up the side of the building but he knew Doof was probably up by now as he entered the living room by going through the window but didn't find Doof there which worried him.

But he approached Doof's bedroom door opening it softly as he heard gentle snoring entering and using stealth but smiled seeing Doof asleep but knew he'd found it hard to sleep because of later but decided to let him sleep as he closed the bedroom door.

He entered the kitchen and made himself a coffee but wanted to make Doofy breakfast when he woke up.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he smelt something yummy coming from the kitchen as he got up yawning and stretched as he was wearing feety pyjamas but rubbed sleep from his eyes as a few new dark rings had appeared under his eyes as he hadn't slept well last night as he was sad about his little frenemy moving to Sydney but knew he was doing this for his owner as she meant the world to him like he did to him but he thought Vanessa was up.

He was stunned entering the kitchen seeing a certain turquise furred male standing on a stool over the oven in his kitchen wearing an apron and oven gloves but also a chef's hat as he thought it was cute but had a feeling he was feeling bad about leaving him because he was going with his kid but knew he was being sweet as he usually was as Perry nearly jumped in the air sensing Doof behind him.

"D-Doofy you scared me!

But it's good to see you're awake." he said.

"Yeah sorry about that.

What're you doing Perry?" he asked him.

"I-I wanted to spend time with you Doofy.

Before Cyra and I leave." he said.

Doofy was touched hearing this.

"Aww Perry that's sweet of you.

I'm going to miss you." he told him.

Perry smiled as he was flipping pancakes with his tail but Doof was impressed by his frenemy's flipping skills but thought it was cute but would miss him when he left for Sydney but was trying not to think about it.

"Perry?

Let's spend most of the day together.

Then you can go back to Cyra." he told him.

The turquise furred male then had an idea as he saw a picture of a carnival in the paper and had an idea for how he, Cyra and Doofy could have some fun before he and Cyra had to leave.

"That's a great idea Doofy.

Let me get Cyra." he said.

Doof understood as he heard the doorbell ring as Perry saw Doof answer it but was stunned seeing Cyra there as she entered as Perry had phoned her and told her what he and Doofy were doing today but she was hungry as she hadn't had breakfast yet as Perry smiled as he knew she liked pancakes but had her long cane with her.

"Hey guys.

Perry told me you were going to the carnival.

It'll be fun." she said.

Doof smiled at her energy as she was cute.

He saw her sit down at the table while Perry was still making breakfast but he was nervous about later as he saw the turquise blue friendship bracelet that Perry had given her the other day while in Tokyo.

He knew that Perry's bond with her was very special.

He hoped they'd be okay in Sydney.

"Doofy you okay?

You look sad." she said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." he told her.

"Don't worry guys.

We can phone you guys." Perry told him.

Doof smiled hearing this.

* * *

Perry smiled as he along with Cyra and Doofy were having fun as they'd been riding thrill rides and playing games but Doofy was not feeling so good after riding a lot of rollercoasters but Perry was worried as he knew that his frenemy had eaten a lot of bratwurst and drank soda but he'd warned him about overeating but he saw Doof throw up on his webbed feet as he blushed but Cyra then saw him run into the Men's Room but was washing the gunk off his webbed feet as she saw Doof drinking water.

She then saw him come out a few minutes later but relieved as she knew it was two in the afternoon but he and Cyra had to leave as they had to go finish packing but Doofy was feeling unwell as he climbed into the hover car as they left.

* * *

Cyra was nervous as she was in her parent's car but Perry was asleep next to her but she smiled stroking his turquise fur as she had butterflies in her stomach as she was nervous about moving to Sydney but knew Perry would help her as she was listening to music on her I-Pod while looking out the window but hoped things were okay as she was thinking.


	22. Alone On A Plane

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Cyra and her family along with Perry are at the airport as they're getting on the plane to go to Sydney but Perry is nervous especially when getting checked in as he won't see her until they land in Sydney.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as Cyra was bringing out the pet carrier as he hated it knowing he couldn't be with her on the plane as he'd have to ride with the other animals in the cargo plane.

"Perry I know you hate being in this thing because we can't be together on the plane but I don't want to leave you in Danville.

You're important to me." she said stroking him.

"Aww I'll try.

For you Cyra." he said.

She smiled as she put him gently in the pet carrier but was carrying it gently as he yawned but would sleep on the plane but was worrying about Cyra knowing she wouldn't have anybody to talk to on the plane.

"Perry I'll be okay.

Besides I have my sketchbook." she said.

He smiled seeing she was putting on a brave face for him as she and her parents were checking in but she hoped that he would be okay but he sniffled a little waving at her as he went through the machine.

She was quiet as she left with her parents but she was sad as she needed the turquise furred male right now as she was nervous about being on a plane.

But they heard an announcement talking about their gate loading.

They then left at once...

* * *

Perry was not having fun as he couldn't think of anything else besides Cyra as he was worrying as he sensed that Cyra was nervous and missing him like he was right now but was putting on a brave face like when he was saving the Tri-State Area but hoped Cyra would be okay as he then saw somebody with glowing eyes that looked like him but he gasped.

"_That's the super platypus from Cyra's comics!_

_But what is he doing here?"_ he thought.

The super platypus laughed as he knew that somehow Cyra had brought him to life but wasn't sure how but all he remembered was this feeling that his creator was alone and wanted somebody by her side and he had appeared by her side.

"Cyra must want me but couldn't.

So she must've brought you to life.

I never knew she could do that." Perry told him.

The siper platypus nodded but sighed as he was tired.

Perry saw him curl up as his eyes closed.

He would have to tell Cyra when they were together but he felt lonely too and was hoping that Cyra was okay but sensed she was thinking about him as he yawned hearing her laugh.

He then fell asleep...

* * *

Cyra's eyes fluttered open as she felt the plane landing at Sydney Airport but hoped Perry was okay as she'd missed him and had been thinking about him but she was curious about how her super platypus from her comics had been there but her parents smirked knowing they'd been hiding something from her most of her life but knew the Government would want to test on her so hadn't told her but they knew they had to tell her before she got hurt and the Government would take her away from them.

"We'll tell her later." Mark said.

He hoped Cyra would understand when they told her about her gifts.

But she was happy racing to the baggage counter where she knew Perry was waiting for her as she grabbed his pet carrier from the counter but hoped he was okay because she'd missed him while on the plane.

He was asleep but she smiled as they left the airport but she and her parents got into a car and left but they were going to their new house but Cyra was nervous as she wasn't sure about moving but Perry's hazel eyes opened as the car stopped but he was in awe at the new house.

"It's okay Cyra.

Let's go check it out huh?

I see the movers are already here." he told her.

She nodded foolowing her parents inside but went upstairs carrying Perry's pet carrier but came to a white door which had her name on it in turquise as Perry smiled seeing her open the door...


	23. Adjusting To An New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and Perry Rocks for reviews.**

**Cyra and Perry are getting used to their new house in Sydney.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Cyra was in awe entering her new room as there were purple walls but the bed was comfy as she placed Perry's pet carrier on there but he was yawning as she opening up the carrier.

"Pery you okay?

You didn't sleep well huh?

On the plane?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"I was worried about you.

But I must've been day dreaming as your super platypus showed up." he told her.

She nodded.

"Yeah that happens a lot.

It used to when I was lonely." she said.

He then saw her stroke him.

But she let him take an nap as she was unpacking her things as she let him sleep but she then decided to work on her comic but she knew that he was probably missing Doof as she used her laptop to send Doof an e-mail.

She knew Perry would be happy seeing an e-mail from Doof.

She then heard her parents calling her downstairs.

* * *

Doof was feeling bummed as he was working on things but he was missing Cyra and Perry as he knew they were in Sydney but he then saw an new e-mail in his inbox but gasped seeing it was from Cyra as he smiled reading it but then sent one back but it was making him feel better as he hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he heard the door open as he saw Cyra come in carrying a tray as she'd brought them dinner as her parents had let her eat up here as he then climbed off the bed stretching as Cyra smiled seeing him yawn as he sat beside her rubbing sleep from his eyes as he saw they were having Chinese as he picked up chopsticks.

"You seem in a better mood Perry.

You must've had good dreams." she said.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I was dreaming about with Doofy.

I hope he's okay." he answered.

She smiled eating sweet and sour chicken.

He then saw an new message on his inbox.

Cyra smiled knowing who it was from.

She felt him hug her.

"Thanks Cyra." he said.

"You're welcome Perry." she said.

He wondered why she was quiet.

But he would ask her later.

* * *

Later Perry saw her sketching as she was in bed but she seemed nervous as her parents had told her she would be starting school in a few days and she was scared about the kids there knowing that in her middle school most of the kids weren't nice to her but Perry knew he could help her get used to an new school and making new friends but he knew that she needed help coming out of her shell.

She smiled feeling him nuzzle her but she hugged him as he felt she was nervous.

"Are you still nervous Cyra?

I know things will be okay.

But I'm scared too." he said.

Her eyes widened hearing that.

"But you're never scared.

Not of anything." she said.

"I know.

I haven't been here in a while." he said.

She then started crying as he felt bad.

"Aww it'll be okay Cyra.

It seems scary now.

But soon you'll get used to it." he said.

She nodded in reply.

He then started humming.

It relaxed her.

She then yawned dalling asleep but he smiled as he then took the sketchbook from her and placed it on the bedside table as he then pulled the duvet around her to keep her warm but he smiled yawning as he then climbed in beside her.

It was making him feel better about missing Doofy.

He then fell asleep...


	24. Hard To Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and Doofy has moved to Sydney because he missed Cyra and Perry plus Perry's having trouble making friends in his new home.**

* * *

Perry woke up as he heard Cyra's alarm clock ring as he pushed the snooze button but decided not to wake Cyra up as she'd been up late and wanted her to sleep but would go explore for a while as he snuck out of the house but saw there was a forest nearby as he was curious but decided to explore but saw a pair of dark blue eyes that made him curious as he saw somebody lunge at him.

It was a dark brown red furred male but he gasped seeing Doof in it's eyes as he saw a smile on the strange platypus's bill.

"Hey my little frenemy.

I missed you." he said.

Perry gasped as it was Doof.

"Wow Doofy.

You're a platypus now?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am Perry.

I did this for you.

I bought a house in the Outback." he told him.

But he then saw a turquise furred female platypus join him but she scowled at Perry.

"Who's this Doofy?" she said.

"Hey Musa.

This is Perry." he said.

"Oh your friend?

From Danville?" she said.

Perry heard coldness in her tone.

"Don't mind Musa.

She's had a rough past like us.

I met her in the Outback.

We're good friends." he told him.

Perry sighed as he knew that he was finding it hard to make friends here in the Outback but smiled knowing he could use this to help Cyra make friends.

"Hey you wanna come to my place?

I'm sure Cyra would love to see you like this." he said.

Doof smiled knowing he wanted to as he followed Perry.

* * *

Cyra then woke up as she felt Perry nuzzle her but she saw a dark brown red male with dark blue eyes as Perry smiled as Doof smiled hugging her too as she giggled knowing she'd missed him.

"Hey Cyra I missed you and Perry." Doof said.

She was in awe seeing him as a platypus.

"You look cute Doofy.

But how did you do it?" she said.

Doof was about to explain how.

But Perry shot him a look making him stop.

He didn't want Cyra getting ideas.

Their stomachs rumbled as they were hungry.

"Come on guys.

Let's get some breakfast." she said.

Perry followed her in pet mode but Doof followed.

He was nervous knowing Cyra's parents wouldn't be happy.

"It's okay Doofy.

They're at work already.

I have a feeling they got Cyra a sitter." Perry said.

Cyra then went downstairs but sighed seeing her parents weren't there.

She read the note they'd left.

"Somebody's coming soon.

But let's go have breakfast." Perry said.

Cyra smiled as they were making pancakes.

But Doof was feeling bad for Cyra.

He noticed she was quiet.

"Don't worry Cyra.

Your parents do care about you.

They're just busy.

Besides Doofy and I care about you." he said.

Cyra nodded in reply.

She laughed seeing them flip pancakes using tails.

"Wow that's so cool!" she told them.

They blushed at her words.

"Awww thanks." Doof said.

Cyra smiled at that.

She then put pancakes on plates as Perry put bottles of maple syrup and chocolate syrup.

Doof sat down along with Perry as they were eating.

But she heard the door open as Doof and Perry assumed protective stances around Cyra as they wouldn't allow anybody to hurt her but saw a teenage girl with long brown hair that was slender.

She had green eyes.

But she wore jeans and a shirt.

"Hey there I'm Nikki.

I'm here to watch you.

While your parents are at work.

Your platypi are cute.

Are they both yours?" she asked.

Perry saw fear in Cyra's eyes.

"P-Perry's my pet.

But the brown red one is his best friend.

His name is Doof or Doofy." she said softly.

"Aww that's cute!" she said.

Cyra nodded in reply.

"Well you need to get dressed.

We have to go to the mall.

We need to get you school supplies." she said.

Cyra nodded in reply as she got up after putting her dishes away.

"Come on guys." she whispered.

Doof wondered what was bothering Cyra as he and Perry followed her upstairs.

But Perry knew Cyra was scared.

* * *

Cyra was very quiet as she was listening to pop music while getting dressed but Doof wondered if the girl was okay but Perry felt bad for Cyra knowing all this change was overwhelming her and she was having trouble adjusting to them but he sighed knowing he needed to tell Doof about this.

"She's very shy Doofy.

She's not great around new people or places until she feels safe.

All this change is very, very scary to her.

She needs a lot of time to get used to it." he told him.

Cyra was dressed but was sketching and working on another comic in her sketchbook.

Doof smiled remembering seeing some of her comics when he had been in her room when Perry had been ill but he had an idea as he was good at drawing and could draw something to cheer her up.

Perry then heard Nikki calling her as he followed her.

Doof stayed behind until they got back.

He then went and got some paper as he knew that Cyra loved drawing her super platypus as he smiled seeing she'd drawn him as a super platypus but he remembered how she'd asked him how he turned himself into a platypus.

He then had an idea as he began drawing but knew she'd like it...


	25. Befriending Musa

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**Doofy and Perry are trying to help Cyra feel better about moving.**

* * *

Cyra was quiet as she and Pery returned from the mall but she found Doof asleep on her bed but saw something beside him as she and Perry were curious but she saw something as it was a drawing but saw a drawing of a mulit colour furred female platypus as Cyra smiled knowing it was her as a platypus but Perry knew Doof had drawn this for her.

He then stroked Doof's dark brown red furred head as his dark blue eyes fluttered open but saw the turquise furred male hug him as he smiled blushing.

"Thanks Doofy.

This is making me feel better." Cyra told him.

"Thanks Cyra." he said.

"You're welcome Doofy.

I'm still nervous about school." she told them.

Perry understood but hoped her parents would help her feel better about her anxiety but knew it was up to him and Doofy to help her.

"Don't sweat it Cyra." he assured her.

"Thanks Perry.

You're awesome.

I see why you and Doof are friends." she said.

Doof smiled at her words.

He then decided to leave hearing Cyra's parents were home.

Perry sighed seeing him leave.

Like Cyra, he was having trouble making friends here.

He couldn't tell Cyra this.

But he noticed Doof's picture on the wall above her bed knowing she liked it but knew it would give her ideas for her comics but sighed hearing footsteps as the door opened seeing Cyra enter but sat on the bed.

Perry sensed that something was bothering her as he nuzzled her seeing worry in her eyes.

"We have to go to a party." she said.

The turquise furred male wondered what was bothering her.

"Why would you be worried?

A party's supposed to be fun." he told her.

"I know but it means trying to make friends.

Other kids think I'm weird.

Doofy and you are my best friends." she told them.

He was touched by her words.

"Aww Cyra.

I don't think you're weird.

I-I care about you.

More than you'd know." he said.

She saw he was blushing a lot.

She had no clue he liked her.

"Maybe you'll meet soebody.

Who wants to be your friend." he said.

He then felt her hug him.

His heart was skipping a beat as he felt her aura so close to him as he was enjoying the moment but he smiled blushing but he needed to talk to Doof in the morning as they needed sleep.

They then heard Cyra's parents call them.

It was time for dinner.

"Come on Perry let's eat." she said.

Perry nodded following her in pet mode.

He sighed as he hoped things would go okay.

* * *

Later that next morning Doof returned but he was nervous knowing tht he wanted Cyra to be herself around others but Perry was quiet as he was feeling nervous as he was having trouble making friends but the dark brown red furred male understood that Musa was the reason making him feel bad as he knew that the turquise furred male could do anything but knew he was shy but had an idea as Musa trusted him but would bring her with him to get to know Perry a little better but he was quiet as Cyra was quiet getting dressed as today was another day of hanging out but he had an idea.

"Cyra you want to help me?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"What're we doing?" she asked.

"Helping Perry make a friend." he answered.

She smiled as she liked this.

"Let's do this!" she said.

He smiled as they left her home.

He hoped that Musa would understand.

They would bring Musa here.

* * *

Perry was stunned seeing Musa here as he had a feeling that Doofy had planned it but understood why as he knew he'd been having trouble making friends like Cyra but the platypus female was in awe looking around Cyra's room but Perry was nervous as she saw Cyra but smiled seeing the human girl there as Doof had introduced her when they were getting her to come here.

"You live here Perry?

It's cool." she said.

"Yes, Yes it is..." he said.

Musa sensed fear from him.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"He's just shy.

Besides Doofy, he hasn't met any of his kind." Cyra said.

Musa smiled as she had an idea.

"Come on." she said.

Perry was nervous but followed along with Doof.

Cyra hoped they'd be okay...


	26. Getting Advice From His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Love Perry for her review and yeah Perry has feelings for Cyra but afraid to admit them to her but decides to get advice from Doofy after kissing her by accident.**

**I know you're loving this I Luv Perry.**

* * *

Cyra sighed as she was sitting on her bed sketching an new comic as she was feeling blue after returning from the party but Perry wondered what was bothering Cyra as he returned from hanging out with Musa but something told him the party hadn't gone well as he saw sadness in her eyes which made him feel bad for her as he needed to make her feel better but he was feeling his heart skip a beat again but right now wasn't the time.

"Cyra you okay?" he asked gently.

She sighed putting the sketchbook down on her bedside table as he was in her arms nuzzling her as he knew something had happened at the party as Cyra told him that she'd tried making friends and being herself but they thought her weird.

Perry felt bad for her feeling tears hit his fur as he understood how it felt to be considered weird as Candance used to think of him that way but he needed to cheer her up as he started huming.

"That song sounds nice.

At least you care about me." she told him.

Perry felt warmth in his turquise furred cheeks hearing that as his heart was skipping more beats but he needed advice but decided to take the plunge as he kissed her on the cheek.

Cyra was stunned making him scared but hadn't meant to let his feelings get the better of him but she fell asleep making him relieved but he needed to ask Doof for advice.

But he hoped Cyra would be okay.

* * *

Doof was stunned seeing Perry in his house but wondered what was wrong with his frenemy but Perry took a deep breath as he told him about his feelings for Cyra as he'd had them since they became friends and Doof smiled hearing the part about him kissing Cyra but knew he was in love with her.

"Perry it's okay to love her." Doof said.

"I-It is?

But I'm not sure.

She's human and I'm..." Perry said.

"Aplatypus?

What happened to my favourite agent/

I know you love her Perry.

You guys are basically the same age.

I have this feeling you two were meant to be." he said.

Perry smiled at that.

He then decided to think for a while.

He hoped Cyra wasn't mad at him.

"She wouldn't be mad at you Perry.

I bet she has the same feelings for you.

But too scared to admit it." he said.

He smiled nodding.

He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks Doofy." he said leaving.

The dark brown red furred male smiled.

He hoped his frenemy was okay.

* * *

Cyra was asleep when he returned but he smiled blushing as he climbed onto the bed and nuzzling her as he yawned but then would talk to her in the morning as he saw a smile on Cyra's face as she slept.

"Maybe this can work out." he thought falling asleep...


	27. Admitting Her Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thsnks to I Luv Perry for her review and yeah I hopr Cyra likes him or he'll be crushed.**

**But I don't think we have to worry about that.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he was nervous knowing that today was Cyra's first day of school and she needed moral support but was smiling after the dream he'd had about him and Cyra but hoped she wasn't freaked about what had happened yesterday.

He then felt her nuzzle him as her eyes fluttered open but she smiled remembering what had happened but she felt warm thinking about it as Perry's hazel eyes widened but she had butterflies in her stomach as it was her first day of school and they would talk later about this.

"Perry you okay?

I missed you last night.

I was scared.

I thought you were missing." she said.

"I had to go be with Doofy.

You're nervous about school.

I know you'll do great." he told her.

She smiled leaving but hugged him.

He purred in happiness.

She giggled in reply to go.

They had to get breakfast.

He decided to hang out with Doof and Musa while she was at school as he grabbed a skateboard as they were supposed to be skateboarding but hoped Cyra would be okay as he saw her leaving but gulped leaving the house.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry show up at his house with his skateboard as they were waiting for Musa to show up but he was curious remembering their talk from last night as Perry sighed.

"She said we'd talk about it later.

I hope she's okay Doofy." he said.

Doof understood as he saw Musa show up bursting through the window on a board.

"Sup?

Ready to go?" she asked them.

Both males nodded in reply leaving.

She noticed Perry was quiet.

But they left...

* * *

Perry gritted his teeth in pain as he was entering Cyra's house as his leg was in total agony as Musa had dared him to do an impossible jump and had done it but ended up hurting himself as he staggered into her room but fell onto her bed as Cyra was nervous as she entered but heard Perry scream in pain as she was worried.

"Perry you okay?" she asked.

"No, No I'm not.

I was doing an impossible stunt on a board.

I think I broke my leg." he said.

She then left but returned as she brought the first aid kit.

"It's okay.

You need to stay off that leg.

But it's okay.

I-I wanted to tell you something.

Last night after that kiss.

I-I like you.

I have since the day we met." she told him.

He then felt her kiss him.

He then passed out...


	28. Helping Him Recover

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Doofy wants to change Cyra so that Perry will be happy.**

**I hope I Luv Perry likes.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he entered Cyra's bedroom through the window but saw Perry sitting up against a cushion as he was listening to music on his I-Pod but he smiled as Doof saw a cast on his right leg but knew Cyra had been taking care of him.

"Did you guys talk?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes we did.

She admitted she loves me.

She signed my cast." he told him.

The dark brown red furred male was in awe but he knew Cyra was at something with her parents but he wanted to help his frenmy.

"Maybe we should change Cyra.

That way you guys can be together." he said.

Perry didn't know about this as he loved Cyra with all his heart but then Doof had an even better idea as he could alter Perry's DNA so he could become human at will so he and Cyra could be together and make Cyra be able to change into a platypus at will.

Perry saw that spark of inventing in Doof's eyes.

"What're you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing Perry.

It's a surprise." he told him.

Perry was nervous hearing this.

But he sighed seeing him leave.

* * *

Later that night, Cyra saw that Perry was still awake as his leg was bugging him but she stroked him but he smiled knowing she was helping him feel better about it but he noticed she seemed sad but had a feeling something happened at school but wouldn't push her into talking about it if she didn't want to but he gritted his teeth in pain as his leg hurt.

"It's okay Perry.

How did you hurt your leg?" she asked.

"Doofy, Musa and I were skateboarding while you were at school but Musa wanted to do this stunt going down a dangerous mountain and Doofy didn't want to but Musa dared me to do it." he said.

Cyra frowned at that.

"You shouldn't do dares Perry.

I hate seeing you hurt." she said.

He blushed as she kissed him.

It was making him feel better.

"Whay about you?" he said.

"Kids were being mean to me.

It made me sad.

But I'm okay now.

Because I'm with you." she said.

He blushed at this.

"Don't worry I'll protect you.

I care about you.

I wonder what Doofy's doing?

He had an idea.

I hope it's not too crazy." he said.

Cyra smiled at this.

She then yawned as he smiled.

"Aww sleep.

You need your rest.

But I hope you'll be okay.

* * *

Doof then snuck into Cyra's room early that morning as he had the serum ready that would allow both Cyra and Perry to change between human and platypus at will but had to get it into their bodies as he pulled out a syringe filled with serum as he injected it into Cyra's arm but heard her whimper in sleep but he would get Perry to take a shot but would lie by telling him it was to help his leg.

He then yawned as he curled up on the bed but Cyra was woken by her alarm clock but she was feeling strange but shook it off as she gor dressed for school but she hoped today would go better.

She smiled seeing Perry still asleep as he had been up late but she kissed his head.

"I'll see you later Perry." she whispered leaving the room.

She closed the door quietly after grabbing her backpack and long cane.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he saw Doofy there but was asleep but wondered where Cyra was as he had a feeling that she went to school but he was hungry.

"I hope she's okay out there." he thought yawning.

Doof then woke but smiled seeing Perry awake.

"Hey Perry.

You seem a little tense." he said.

"I'm worried about Cyra.

She's having trouble at school." he said.

But he felt something enter his arm but went out.

Perry wondered what that was.

But his mind was on Cyra.

Doof sighed knowing he liked her.


	29. Becoming Like Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while but just busy on my other fics.**

**Cyra is beginning to change but her parents have been hiding something from her for a long while.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry saw Cyra awake later that night but knew she was worried about something but he was still awake because his leg was driving him insane but she hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry you can't sleep Perry.

Your leg must be really sore." she said.

"Yes, Yes it does.

But something's bothering you.

You can tell me.

You know you can tell me everything." he told her.

"I-I wish I was braver.

Like you." she told him.

Perry smiled nuzzling her gently.

"You are brave Cyra.

You are trying to adjust in a place.

Plus you're my girlfriend." he said.

He then noticed multi coloured fur growing on her but remembered that Doofy had injected them with something but Perry saw her stare at him like he'd grown an extra limb.

"You're growing fur." he said.

Her eyes widened in awe looking in the mirror.

"Cool!

I have an idea for an new comic." she said.

Perry shook his head smiling.

He was yawning as he was feeling tired.

Cyra smiled seeing him sleep.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Perry." she whispered falling asleep herself.

But Mark was stunned seeing fur on Cyra.

He knew that he had to tell Cyra about herself.

He hoped she'd understand.

He knew that Perry was helping her.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open the next morning seeing Doof sitting on the bed but he heard Cyra crying but was scared wondering why as they got Cyra to sit on the bed with them.

"What's wrong honey?" Perry asked her.

"I-I'm not normal." she said sniffling.

Doof was confused at this.

But Perry had a feeling it was to do with the growing fur on her.

"I'm half huyman and platypus.

My Dad gave me platypi DNA when I was a baby.

But I feel like a freak.

I can count on you guys right?" she said.

Perry then hugged her knowing she'd shrunk in height.

But there was more fur growing over her.

Her parents had told her to stay home.

"You're not a freak Cyra.

I knew you were special.

The first time we met." Perry told her.

She hugged him as tears were in her eyes.

He noticed she already had flat feet and a beaver like tail.

"Let's go have fun." Doof said.

Perry agreed as he was using crutches to walk around.

Cyra thought it was cute.

She knew they cared about her.


	30. Finding An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Cyra is feeling scared about changing into a platypus but will be able to become human at will too along with Perry but he'll help her adjust plus he's sketching more comics again.**

* * *

Later that night, Cyra was still awake as she was sketching an new comic in her sketchbook as it was about her super platypus but he had an new friend who was also a super platypus but had been a human before as it was based on her but Perry's eyes opened.

"Cyra you should sleep.

You have school tomorrow." he told her.

Fur was still growing over her body but she had a bill and a beaver like tail already but could tell she was scared about people asking but saw her body shake as he understood.

"Are you scared about school?

I know you would be but you shouldn't.

You're a very sweet kid.

You probably drew an new comic about this?" he told her.

She nodded in reply as she felt him nuzzle her as they laid down on the bed as something came to his mind as it was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a baby.

Cyra began relaxing hearing the melody as it was soothing.

"You like it?

My mother sang it to me every night when I was a baby.

But she and my siblings are gone now." he told her softly but sadly.

"They were taken from you, right?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it Cyra." he replied.

She then hugged her boyfriend as they were getting sleepy.

Their eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Cyra's eyes fluttered open feeling somebody nuzzle her awake.

She saw that Perry was awake too making her smile.

"Hey Perry you okay?

You look scared." she said stroking him.

"I'll be fine.

I was dreaming about when I was little." he said softly.

Cyra understood knowing he'd hummed her a lullaby his mother used to sing.

"Awww it's okay." she told him going to get breakfast.

She had a beaver like tail.

But she'd worry about it later.

* * *

Later after dinner, Cyra along with Doof and Perry were sitting in her bedroom listening to music.

They were eating Ben and Jerry's but saw Doof with his eyes closed and a smile was on his bill.

"Enjoying it huh?" Perry asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I've never had this ice cream before." he told them.

Cyra smiled as she thought this was cute.

She was feeling a little better as school hadn't gone well.

But she would tell Perry later when they were alone.

Doof then saw her finish but went downstairs with her bowl.

Doof saw Perry was worried about something.

"I think she had a bad day Doofy.

We should cheer her up." he said as Doof agreed.

He then saw Cyra return but she looked sad.

"Rough day huh?" Doof said as she nodded.

"Yes, Yes it was.

The other kids were teasung me about my bill." she said.

Perry felt bad for his girlfriend as he joined her on the bed.

She was working on something in her sketchbook as it was an new comic.

He was in awe seeing it was about them.

"Wow it's good Cyra." he said.

"Thanks Perry." she said kissing him.

Doof smiled seeing this.

He hoped things were okay.

He hoped that things were better in the Outback .

* * *

"Perry!" the turquise furred male heard somebody yell.

His hazel brown eyes opened seeing Doof but wondered what was wrong but saw a dark blue furred platypus with him but she looked hurt as Perry was curious.

"I found her on my way home but she looks hurt.

I couldn't leave her alone." he said as Perry smiled.

"Stay here.

I'll get the first aid kit." he told him.

Cyra was still asleep but they were being quiet as they didn't want to wake her up but saw Perry return with the first aid kit but he sat on the floor as the platypus female was on a soft cushion as Perry was tending to the wounds along with Doof as they were curious about her but would wait for her to wake up.

_i hope she's okay._

_She was all alone when I found her but needs help._

_Maybe we could be friends._

_"_Doofy you okay?" Perry asked him.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Perry.

ust thinking about things." he answered him.

Perry sighed getting back into bed with Cyra...


	31. Meeting Sora

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Perry Rocks for reviewing.**

**The platypus that Doofy found is called Sora like in Kingdom Hearts as I like the manga.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was hearing the dark blue furred platypus female beginning to stir as he and Perry went to get her something to eat as they brought her some berries and water as it would help but her eyes fluttered open as she was looking into Doof's but was curious.

"Don't be afraid.

I won't hurt you.

I'm Doof.

What about you?" he said.

"S-Sora." she replied.

Perry was in awe hearing her name as it reminded him of Kingdom Hearts knowing Cyra liked that game but saw her look at him as he had water and food but she was rating but Doof was thinking about something.

"How come you were out there?" he asked her.

"My big sister told me to run after a poacher found our home." she said looking away.

Perry could understand as his family had been taken by poachers when he was younger.

She was eating berries.

But they heard Cyra beginning to stir.

Sora was nervous hiding behind Doof's back.

"It's okay Sora, it's Cyra my girlfriend." Perry assured her gently.

He then saw Cyra sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning guys.

What's going on?" she asked.

"Doofy found an new platypus friend.

Her name's Sora and very shy." Perry said.

Cyra saw Sora peeking out at her from behind Doof's back.

"Hey there I'm Cyra." she said.

Sora then came out from hiding as she liked Cyra.

"You guys hungry?

We should get some breakfast." she told them.

Perry agreed as they walked out of her room but slid down the banister and came onto the floor onto their webbed feet.

Perry laughed as they went into the kitchen but Cyra's parents were still asleep.

They were making pancakes for themselves.

Perry laughed as they were having fun.

Sora was curious as she'd never had pancakes before.

She was wanting to try them.

Cyra was happy as the pancakes were ready.

They then were sitting at the table and eating.

"Mmmmmmm this is good!" she said.

Perry saw Doof laugh at this as it was cute.

Cyra wondered what had happened to Sora's family.

"They were taken by poachers.

My older sister told me to run." she answered.

Cyra understood as she had to get ready for school.

Perry hoped she'd be okay at school today.

* * *

Later that day, Sora was hanging out with Doof and Perry as they were swimming in the creek but she hadn't done it in a while as she used to swim with her older sister but sighed seeing Perry do a cannonball into the creek sending water over her and Doof.

"Wow that was cool.

I used to swim here a lot.

With my older sister." she said.

Doof understood as he had felt lonely until Perry entered his life.

He was determined to be there for Sora as Perry wondered what was on his mind.

"I'll tell you later Perry." he said.

He was curious as he would ask later.

* * *

Sora was asleep later that afternoon after being tired from swimming but Doof thought she was cute blushing but Perry understood as he felt like that around Cyra.

"What were you thinking about?" Perry asked him.

"I-I was thinking of being there for her,

Like you for me." he said.

Perry understood knowing this.

"I think it's a great idea.

I think you like her." he said.

Doof blushed hearing this.

He then decided to go downstairs and watch TV.

Perry agreed.


	32. Being Ill Isn't Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not reviewing in a long while.**

**Perry and Cyra are having fun.**

* * *

Later that afternoon when Cyra came home from school, she found Doof gone but found Perry there in the living room but sleeping as he was tired from having fun with Doof and Sora.

_Awwww he's so cute while sleeping as he must bw tired from whatever he was doing while I was at school but I should leave him to sleep._

_Besides I have homework to do but then we can have fun._

She then went upstaors to her room and was sitting down at her desk doing her homework but was finished un under a hour and changed out of her uniform but saw more multicoloured fur had grown over her body but smiled as she liked it even if the other kids didn't and had called her names.

She then put om a shirt and denim shorts and went downstairs as she went into the kitchen to make her and Perry some snacks as she was hungry and knew Perry was too as she was making sandwiches and got two cans of soda but entered the living room.

She placed the tray on the table as she saw Perry begin to stir as he sat up and was rubbing sleep from his eyes smiling.

"Hey Cyra how was school?" he asked her.

"It was good.

What about you?" she answered.

"Doofy and I were helping Sora our new friend.

She seems shy.

Doofy went back to his place with her." he told her.

"You wanna do something?

My Mom and Dad won't be back until later." Cyra told him.

Perry smiled as he wanted to go get pizza for dinner.

Cyra agreed as she was grabbing her coat.

They were going shopping and then go to the pizzeria.

But Cyra had a great idea.

"Let's take Sora and Doofy with us." she said.

"That's a great idea.

We can go to Doofy's house.

It's not too far." he said.

She agreed as she followed him out of the house.

She hoped Nikki wouldn't be mad.

* * *

Doof was sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV as Sora was siting there.

She was liking the dark brown red furred male as he'd been telling her about himself but she was shy as she was hoping her big sister was okay as she knew that poachers were mean jerks to platypi and other animals but Doof had been reassuring her that her family were okay even if they were in the poacher's lair.

He then heard knocking on the door as he went to open it.

Sora was nervous hiding behind the couch in case it was the poacher.

She then relaxed as she saw it was Perry but wondered who was with him.

"It's okay Sora.

That's Cyra.

She's Perry's girlfriend.

She's safe." he told her.

The dark blue furred platypus female then came out of hiding.

"You guys wanna come with us?

We're going to the mall and then getting pizza." Perry told them.

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard Sora whimper as she was feeling sick.

He was feeling bad for her as he heard her run into the bathroom and throw up but had a feeling the pizza and ice cream had made her sick but he then saw her come out of the shower but she looked ill and blushing.

"It's okay Sora.

I guess you need to get used to human food.

You can sleep with me." he said picking her up.

She blushed as she was lying beside him.

He smiled knowing that he liked her.

* * *

Perry was feeling bad as Cyra was ill as her digestive system were changed to platypi and sighed as he saw her lying beside him in bed but had a shower and changed pyjamas but he would take care of her until she got better but had a feeling Sora was probably like this and hoped Doofy was okay.

He hoped that he was okay.

He then felt sleepy as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.


End file.
